Skaters and Preps
by metallicababy55
Summary: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart , and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? chapter 1 edited.
1. Chapter 3 twilight high

Skaters and preps

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this story.

Thanks to every on who supported me in the writing of this story.

This story is told in Namine's POV and many characters will be OOC.

And with out much to do lets get this show on the road.

Chapter 1 Twilight High

I love school. Don't get me wrong I'm not a nerd; I just love seeing my friends. Before I go on anymore let me tell you about them. First we have Axel our "leader" I guess you would call him. He is the class president, my best friend Larxene's boyfriend, my boyfriend's best friend, and is all around a fun guy to hang with.

Next is Larxene, we have been friends since, I don't know let's just say forever. She is like a big sister to me; we talk about anything or anyone at any time we feel like it. She is also the head cheerleader here. Don't ask it was a bet.

Roxas is my boyfriend we have been going out for what feels like a year but really it is only 4 months. He is the best skateboarder I know, his father is a chief cop in our town so he never gets in trouble for anything and usually bales us all out of the trouble we get into.

Demyx what to say about him. He is the best Sitar player I know. You never can really be bored when he is around. He is always the life of the party.

Zexion. He is our emo friend. Him and Demyx are best friends. So that is how he is part of our group. After hanging with him a lot we have all learned he is one funny guy.

Marlunxia, we all thought he was gay until he decided to ask Larxene out, but she said no. We hang with him because we just do it is fun he is the quick thinker and when Axel is not here he takes his place as "leader".

Lastly me. Namine. I use to be shy but after hanging with these weirdoes I learned it is ok to be different and express yourself and not care what people think about you. People always tell me I should be an artist. True I love to sketch, and I do admit I'm good at it but really it is just a hobby of mine nothing special. Also I'm the co captain of the cheerleading squad yeah long story you don't want the details.

Well anyway back to the story. Our school is like a playground the teachers teach for like fifteen minutes, and the rest of the class is so and so did this. But no one in the entire school could even imagine what will happen in a matter of minutes. To really know what happened we have to go to the beginning of the day.

I woke up with the sound of the annoying alarm clock of mine. I went into my bathroom, got a shower, dried my hair and put my school uniform on a white blouse with a black and white plaid skirt, a black tie, white knee high socks and black shoes. I then ran down stairs to see my parents. I grabbed a piece of toast and heard a knock on the door.

I opened it up to see Roxas in his school uniform. A white shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. I waved to my parents, grabbed my school bag, and ran out the door. I walked over to Roxas's Silver Mustang with blue flames on the side silver rims black leather interior, and blue lights everywhere. He opened my door for me, took my school bag and closed the door. He climbed in threw my schoolbag in the back seat and drove off at 100 mph. I'm use to it I've learned to love speed since being with Roxas.

He took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed my left hand, held it then kissed it. School was only about ten minutes away, so we didn't really have much time to talk. We pulled into a spot next to a red and black Corvette, Axel's car. We got out and saw Axel and Larxene making out. Just then a Blue Hummer pulls up on the other side of Axel's car. Out come Demyx, Zexion, and Marlunxia.

"Come on you two do you have to do that here"? Wined Marlunxia. "Yes" replied Axel as he broke away. "Come on Marly let them have some fun." I said. "Sure, Sure" Marlunxia replied. "So what are we doing this weekend?" asked Demyx. Hum e all thought. The Zexion said, " how about we go show the preppy people how we DDR". In case I forgot to tell you our group is crazy at that game. "Sounds rad" said Larxene.

Just then the bell rang for school. Since Larxene and me are in the same homeroom we always walk together. So we waved bye to everyone, I gave Roxas a kiss good-bye, and Lar did the same for Axel.

When we got in we noticed something different. The TV was on and Principle Xemnas was sitting t his desk. The bell rang a second time signaling if you're not in homeroom you are screwed.

"Good morning students" he began. "I have an announcement that many of you may not want to hear and I'm very disappointed that we had to do this. Due to the fire in the cafeteria during fourth lunch, we have to re build the Café so until it is fixed we have to relocate and the school you will be attending is Destiny High, since this is terrible news I would like to give you the rest of the day off and I'll see you all tomorrow at Destiny High." And with that the TV turned off.

"Well that sucks" I said. "Yeah it does," replied Larxene as we left the room. We walked out into the parking lot to see everyone by their cars ready to go. "Where are we going"? Asked Larxene. Out to lunch replied Axel. "Hey babe" I turned around to see Roxas. "Hey Hun" I said. We all got into our cars and zoomed off toward out diner. Pretty much every skater knows this diner we practically own it. Actually Lar's dad owns it but you get the picture.

When we got to the diner all we talked about was the preps and skaters in the same building this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 destiny high

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: Naminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

This chapter is explaining what everyone at destiny high is doing while the Twilight High students are panicking!

Chapter 2 Destiny High 

Meanwhile at Destiny High. Here you have a monarchy the king of the preps, the queen of the preps, the royal subjects and the followers. The King title being slip between two people Riku and Sora. Riku the hot jock, whose beauty could stun even an old lady. Sora goofy, charming everything you want in a guy right there. The Queen was non other than the head cheerleader herself Kairi a beautiful girl who even when she blinked people worshiped it like it was a cure for world hunger, she takes preppy to a new level, poetry club, big sis little sis programs, school's news anchor woman, she also dates Sora. Selphie was her best friend hyper boy crazy Selphie. Then there were Tidus and Wakka two boys who were Riku's right hand men.

"Hey Guys when you get home go online ok.' Said Kairi who was getting into her car and drove home. "Ok" they all repeated "Bye". That night online.

XxkairixX: hey you guys

Hyperselphi123: hey Kairi

Blitzballtbone: hey Selphie

Hyperselphi123: hey babe

Sorasays: wow tidus you're gay

Soraisatotalsap: no Sora you're gay

XxkairixX: can't believe we have to share our school with punks

Wakka563: I no man it sucks

Hyperselphi123: yeah we own this school no one can tell us what to do

Soraisatotalsap: yeah they r so stupid they lit their lunchroom on fire

Sorasays: omg they did

Blitzballtbone: yeah I heard that too

Hyperselphi123: I heard their uniforms are like ours but black and white instead of white and blue

XxkairixX: their cheer team is good 2 they r the one we lost to last year

Hyperselphi123: omg really

XxkairixX: yeah

Soraisatotalsap: well guys and kairi I g2g ttyl bye

Hyperselphi123: hey

**Soraisatotalsap has signed off**

Wakka563: I 4got bout my history homework bye

**Wakka563 has signed off**

XxkairixX: let's all just go

**XxkairixX has signed off**

**Hyperselphi123 has signed off**

**Blitzballtbone has signed off**

**Sorasays has signed off**

This chapter was short I know just R&R please


	3. Chapter 3: the 1st day part I

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: Naminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

Namine's pov

Chapter 3: 1st day

I got up just did my normal routine, and met Roxas right outside my house. He opened my door for me and closed it behind me. He started driving picking up the speed (usually it is around 100mph his dad is a cop so he rarely gets into trouble and I'm use to it) there was an awkward silence between us so I spoke up. "you nervous" I asked. "Nope. You? He answered.

"No not at all" I responded. "Nami tonight do you want to go to dinner and a movie?" he asked. "Well duh I'm your girlfriend and I want to spend more time with just you" I said. "Good so what movie do you want to see"? He asked. " How about SAW III," I suggested. "Sounds good" he said. "Fine but since I picked the movie you pick where we eat." I said. "Fine we can eat at TGIfridays. He said. "Sound perfect." I said. ""Just like you" he said with a grin. He then took my hand and kissed it while keeping his eyes on the road.

We soon arrived at our new school. Roxas parked right next to Axel's car. Which to our surprise he was outside making out with Larxene. They broke apart when they finally noticed us. "Hey Nami" yelled Larxene as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back. We pulled away, and just as we did a pink beetle pulled up next to us and out came two girls, one with brown had the other with auburn they were both wearing the destiny high uniform, and next to there car pulled up a black BMW and out came two boys one with long white hair and one with gravity defying spiky brown hair.

Demyx, Zexion and Marlunxia walked up next to us and saw who we were looking at. When we thought all the preps were out of their cars we saw another car pull up next to the BMW, it was a gray Chevy truck and out can two more boys, a tall one with orange hair and the other was about Roxas's size with brown hair. They all started walking towards us, when suddenly they stopped right in front of us, and looked at us.

"What are you looking at?" asked Axel. "Nothing much" said the boy with white hair. "Look this is my school and I don't like punk ass kids like you hanging around here," added the white haired boy. "I didn't know they named this school Dick High" said Roxas. "The name is Riku" and these are my friends Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. As he named them he pointed to them. "Well we would give you our names but guaranteed you will know them by the time school is over today", said Demyx.

"We will just see about that but just in case we want to know the names of the scumbags that park in our spots," said the one Riku named Wakka. I then spoke up "first of all if you don't want to get your Asses kicked right now I would shut up, and second of all you don't own this school least not for long".

"We will never let this school fall to the hands of punks" yelled the girl Selphie. "You'll get use to it, everyone will" Larxene yelled back. "Enough" yelled Marlunxia "we will tell them our names ok, I'm Marlunxia, this is Larxene, this is Namine, this is Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, and last but not least Axel".

Just then the bell rang getting ready for 1st period. "Got it memorized?" yelled Axel as we walked away. Larxene yelled back at them "you were all saved by the bell." And that girl Kairi yelled "no you were." I turned around and yelled "hey Kairi pick up the phone bad call." And with that we all ran to our new homeroom, which we were all in together.


	4. Chapter 4 the 1st day parts II

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: rikuxNaminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

Namine's pov

Chapter 4: the 1st say part 2

"God I hate preps!" shouted Zexion as loud as he could so everyone could hear him. "Don't we all" I said. "Yeah we sure do," responded Axel. Just then we heard a snicker of laughter. We turned around and saw, the preps themselves.

"Hey, hey, hey look who is all in our homeroom," said Riku. "There you preps go again with your thins and your that in case you haven't got the hint none of this will be yours in a matter of minutes," I said.

"Whoa babe calm down, we'll just see about that", Riku said leaning toward me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Before I had time to think about what the heck just happened Roxas got up and punched Riku.

Before the fight got nasty the teacher came in. he was from Twilight high so we knew him pretty well. "Ok class take your seats so I can take roll" he said. "Mr. Saix do you really have to take roll" said Demyx. "I have to I know it is a change but a lot of the students at destiny high skip" he said back to Demyx.

Axel than raise his hand. It was to make fun of the preps because we started cracking up. "Yes Axel" Mr. Saix asked. "Yeah I thought preps never skip I mean isn't it against their rules. I mean we never skip because unlike them we like school," Axel said. "I know Axel it is very shocking", said Mr. S.

The bell rang for 1st period. I looked at my roster. Room 219 algebra. I walked down the hall only to find that Zexion was the only one that I hang with in the class with me, and surprise, surprise Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Selphie all there.

Joy I thought to myself. I sat next to Zexion who noticed the bummed expression on my face and asked, "What's wrong?" I said in reply "nothing," but knowing Zexion he knows every thing. "It is the preps isn't it?" "No, not really" I said. "Let me rephrase that it is Riku isn't it."

"Yeah" I said back with a nod. Our teacher was Mrs.Something I don't remember teacher's names except the one I like, like Mr.S. through out the hall class after the fifteen minutes every twilight high student started passing notes, and Mrs.Something being totally oblivious didn't notice one thing wrong about this picture.

I started passing Zexion a note. (_Namine, _**Zexion)**

Hey Zexion, this class is so boring! Shot me now Don't worry only 30 minutes of this torture hang in there You are right I heard you and Rox have some plans tonight what are you two lovebirds doing? Dinner and a movie I'll tell you what happens this time Monday Sure, Sure just don't get too wild and crazy Can't make any promises but because you said so I'll try 

That's the Nami I know.

_Ha it is amazing how time flies when your talking to your friend we have like two minutes left._

I know. What do you have next? English room 110. You? P.E. What lunch you have? 

_5th_

Same as every one else Cool Well I'll see you later Dido 

And with that I crumbled the note and threw it away. The bell rang, off to English. I ran down the steps. I noticed Marluxia in the hall and asked him where he was going; thankfully he had English with me. We saw Axel in English too; he looked at us and smirked. "Finally I have classes with some of my own I mean my whole damn Spanish Class was full of Preps I was going to die."

He said. "Well you didn't that's the good thing" I said. "Yeah I guess," he said back. I laughed. I heard someone whisper something and I could have sworn they said my name, so I turned around and saw, Kairi, Selphie and some girl Olette.

I know Olette because she went to Twilight Elementary with me, we were friends but then she moved and boy has she changed. After I was 100 sure I heard my name I spoke up. "Hey prep if you have something to say to me say it to my face".

She looked at me then said, " oh I will". Boy did this girl have bad comebacks I swear is she wasn't so "hot" she would be the biggest nerd ever. " Kairi, doll, here is some advise from a professional. Get better comebacks and maybe I might take offence to you."

"Snap prep do you want some ice for that burn" I heard some kid yell in the back of the room. You could tell he was from Twilight High. Two things gave it away, his attitude and his uniform.

She looked at me with the snotty look that I would have punched her in her face if it wasn't for Axel and Marluxia holding me down. The bell rang; the teacher came in yet another Mr. So and So.

English class went by fast. Axel, Marly, and me sat in the back taking about my date, what Axel should buy Lar for her birthday and if Marly should die his hair black.

The answer to the last one was a defininate no. Larxene's b-day present we all just agreed to go to the mall next week and buy her stuff that she picked out, and as for my date I practically just nodded with all the questions they asked. Soon the bell rang. And I was off to French room 128.

_A/N: 1st of all thanks for the review they were much appreciated. Next I know this chapter was longish, but it is like 2:00 and I haven't slept for 2 days, babysitting little demon children. And I know 1st day might have at least 3 parts hopefully 3 parts. And think that's all. And one more thing, should I make Riku a total ass in this story? Oh yeah and thanks to everyone who said I spelled Marluxia's name wrong, I actually just took a guess. _


	5. Chapter 5: the 1st day part III

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: rikuxNaminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

Namine's pov

Chapter 5: the first day part III

I walked into my French class the teacher was my French teacher back at Twilight High his name was Mr. Luxord. I saw Larxene sitting in the back of the classroom so I sat down next to her. "What's up Lar'? I asked. "Nothing you" she said.

"Same old same" I replied. "How's Axel I haven't seen him all day since this morning?" she asked. "He is doing fine. He just wants to kill any prep in his way" I said back to her. "I feel his pain. Hey Nami what class do you have next? She said.

"I have a free period you?" "Me to" she said. "Cool, so what do you want to do since we can't leave school?" I asked. "Lets hang at the library I have to get a book out for History." She replied.

"Sounds fun" I said sarcastically. "I know" she replied. Just then when I thought this might be the only class I have without the preps from this morning Wakka, Tidus, Sora and Hayner walked in. I know Hayner because Roxas and him went into a struggle tournament and there is a grudge he holds against Roxas because of that.

"Hey Namine. Is that right?" asked Wakka. "What do you want." I snapped. "Riku wanted me to give this to you." He pulled out a note, handed it to me and walked to his seat with the others following.

I stared at the note. Ok I'm starting to think this Riku kid is a stalker. How did he know I was in French? Oh well. I looked at Larxene, then back at the note. "Open it Nami" Larxene said.

"I will when class starts," I said. Just then the bell rang. "Ok class welcome to my French class." Said Luxord. He started teaching us manners. Yay. I opened the note, here's what it said:

_Hey babe. Your friend has a temper. What ever I could have kicked his punk ass if the teacher wasn't in there. You are probably thinking how the hell did he know I was in French with Wakka, I had the office tell me. Any way I wanted to tell you that I will see you at lunch I have lunch with you. Kairi my best friend was telling me how she burned you will all her comebacks. Write back and this to Tidus, he is in my next class._

_See you soon love Riku_

What an ass I said in my head. But since I'm learning manners I'll write back to him. So here is what I wrote:

_Riku. First of all Kairi can't even think of comebacks and ask anyone in English she didn't even say anything back. I would watch her if I were you because one day I will beat her up and you people will be like what the heck did you do that for. Thanks for telling me that you are my stalker now if I see you in the hall I can yell oh my gosh this creep is stalking me. Any way I can't wait for lunch my whole groups is there and we don't put up with people who start stuff. We'll I'll see you later. Bye Namine 3_

I put the heart there just for the fun of it. The bell rang time to go to the library.

**45 minutes later**

"Wow was that boring", I said. "Yeah it was at least I got an interesting book". Said Lar. We walked up the steps to the lunchroom talking about what she wants for her birthday.

We saw a group saving us a spot at the table. We walked over and sat down. (Here is how we sat if you are interested. The table was an eight person table four on one side four on the other Axel, Larxene, me and Roxas on one side and Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia on the other.)

I felt two hands on my shoulders, I turned around and surprise, surprise it was Riku. "Do you ever leave me alone?' I asked. "Nope" he replied. I looked over at Roxas and I saw the anger in his eyes.

Riku also noticed it and bent down and whispered to Roxas "do you mind if I took Namine from you?" "Hell yeah" Roxas said while standing up. This time Riku stood up and threw the first punch.

The fight got pretty intense. Not one of them looked tired, and the whole lunchroom crowded around the two. The fight lasted a good fifteen minutes before principle Xemnas, and principle Ansem broke it up.

The rest of the day went by really fast. I have 6th period study hall with Axel and Roxas. 7th period world history with Zexion and Demyx and 8th period science with Demyx and Marluxia.

I walked out of school with Demyx and Marluxia to our cars. I saw Roxas waiting at his car. Turns out the principles let him and Riku off with a warning because it was their first time adjusting to a new environment.

Once I was right next to him, he did something I least expected. He held my waist, brought me closer to him and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck. We broke away after we noticed Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia getting really bored because Axel and Larxene were making out also.

Apparently Riku saw us kissing and walked pass Roxas and me jealousy in his eyes. Roxas yelled to him saying " that right Riku she is mine" and giving him the one finger salute. Riku tuned around and gave it right back.

We got into Roxas's car and drove off. We then heard a honk from the car next to us it was.

Axel and Larxene. And on the other side were Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia. We drove to Roxas's house. You would think, as many times as I have been here I would be use to the size. Nope. His dad I already told you is a chief policeman, and his mom a famous actress/ model. So he is living the Viva Loca.

_A/n: I'm going to stop there long chapter and like I said I haven't slept in day. R&R please. What are they going to do in Roxas's house I need ideas because I'm having writer's block. Thanks a lot people. I love you all._


	6. Chapter 6: randomness at Roxas's

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: rikuxNaminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

Namine's pov

Chapter 6: randomness at Roxas's

We got in only to be greeted by about sixty maids and butlers (ok maybe more like 20 but still that's a lot right). We all ran u p to Roxas's room like usual because those people scare us they should recall those feather dusters they are a safety hazard.

When we got up there, we turned left ran to the end of the hall, up another flight of stairs, down the second floor hallway, all the way to the last room on the hall. (A/N yeah I know what your thinking wow but believe it or not that's what we do at my friend's house)

We opened the door. His room was all blue and black. He had a large black bed with blue sheets, a little out cove shall we call it in his floor (it kind of looks like a hole in the floor) it held one plasma TV and a lot of game systems.

Moving on to his living room in his room, it had a black leather couch (I'm sorry for all the vegetarians out there the cow served his life well though) another plasma TV on his wall with a DVD player and a stereo the size of Axel, his balcony which you can never see because of the dark blue drapes covering the sunlight.

His bathroom was all blue nothing black in there except for the towels. His closet was the best though.

It was a giant walk though closet, with 5 mirrors right next to each other, and seats so we all could sit down while Roxas decided to put on fashion show (or when we played poker and we didn't want his parents to know).

His clothes moved when he picked out his outfit on his computer and there comes the exact outfit he picked out (I no convenient)

Back to reality. I sat down on his bed, and looked over at his blue nightstand next to his bed, it had his laptop and something I never saw before.

A picture of me exactly ten minutes before he asked me to be his girlfriend. I felt tears coming on, you know those tears of joy, but then I felt two arms around my waist.

It was Roxas, he hugged me, and I turned around to see him. "Like it?" he asked. I nodded, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. I was getting ready to break away when I felt him kissing back. Just then we heard Zexion and Demyx yell "go to a different room."

We broke apart and Roxas replied, "It is my room". I only laughed. Demyx, Zexion and Marluxia decided on defeat and went to play game cube in the out cove, mean while Axel and Larxene were on the couch making out.

Roxas and me looked at each other and went right back to where we left off. Soon we stopped and decide to play a round of Twister Zexion spun the spinner and we started.

After Roxas, Axel, Marly and Demyx got out one by one the challenge started heating up between Larxene and me (because of the cheerleading) eventually Lar won only because I got tired.

By the end of the game everyone was hungry, so we went down to the kitchen and started raiding the fridge, eating anything we felt like. Eventually we stopped when we heard a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Axel asked. We all looked at each other and walked toward the door.

_A/N: ha ha cliffhanger sorry people but I have to study now for world history yay! Lol so R&R and any suggestions are welcomed please and um… yes I will dye Marly's hair black just for you people but I'll get into that later ok well I'll update soon hopefully I need at least 6 more reviews thanks everyone _


	7. Chapter 7: letters and phone calls

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Thanks: I thank VIII because she encouraged me to write a story.

Also this is my first fan fiction, so please no flames.

Couples: rikuxNaminexroxas, LarxenexAxel, DemyxxZexionxMarlunia, SoraxKairi, OlettexHayner, and a lot more.

The characters will be OOC so please don't kill me

Namine's pov

Chapter 7: Letters and Phone calls

We walked over to the door, and saw a butler open it only to reveal no one. I know what you are all thinking some one was knocking and we all heard it, so we went outside and saw the mailbox was opened.

We looked inside it and found a small letter with my name on it. I opened it only to see another letter from him boy do I hate this boy. It read:

_Namine, long time no see. Even though it has only been an hour but I miss you a lot I would like it if you called my cell phone. Here is my number **(A/n I just made this # up so don't call it)** 012-345-6789. I knew you were at Roxas's because I asked some kid from Twilight high where you hang out and gave him 60 dollars. Well call me babe. Love Riku_

I looked over to everyone else who was looking over my shoulder reading the note. I noticed Roxas, his hand was balled into a fist and his knuckles were turning white.

So I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear " Don't worry I love you more than anything and I have an idea," I let go of him only to see him grinning that grin I love.

He pulled me back to him and whispered in return "I love you too". I guess everyone else went in to give us some privacy on account no one was outside but us.

I thought this was the perfect day, and in about an hour Roxas and I will be on our date so nothing could ruin my day not even that note. "So what was your idea Hun?" Roxas asked me. "Well Riku left his number how about we prank call him." I said.

He laughed "great one let's go tell everyone." He said. "Ok" I said. He opened the door for me and we walked inside.

"Yo everyone" yelled Roxas, as if on cue everyone ran out of the kitchen. "We are going to prank call Riku you guys in or not" he finished. Everyone yelled "yes" all at the same time. We walked up to Roxas's room again and picked up his house phone that was in his room.

I pulled out the note and dialed the numbers. It rung once. It rung twice. It rung a third time and then finally "hello" asked the voice on the other end.

Roxas held the phone and made his voice sound Italian "hello this is Mario your pizzas are ready." Riku then asked "what pizzas". "The 50 pizzas you ordered" Roxas, I mean Mario said. Mean while everyone in the background was laughing.

Just then Riku hung up. "Oh my God I have an idea," yelled Larxene. "Namine, he likes you so call him saying you like him and stuff like that." "What!" I yelled back "I can't do that. "Come on Nami you can I don't mind" Roxas said to me. "Fine I will," I said.

I picked up my baby blue razor Phone and dialed the number. It rang once, Twice, three times and after the fifth time he picked up. "Hello" he asked. "Hey Riku, it is Namine". I said.

"Oh hey you got my letter?" he asked. "Yeah I did," I said. " So what's up?" I asked. "Nothing, you?" he replied. "I'm just fine." I replied. "I have a question for you." He said. "What is it?" I asked.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing with a bunch of Punks?" he asked. "Well I grew up with them and I guess they are like my family." "Oh" he replied "well I have to go to work I'll talk to you later this is your cell phone right" he added. "Yes it is and I'll talk to you later" and with that I hung up.

"Roxy I'm home." I heard someone yell from down stairs. I heard footsteps coming upstairs, and then the door opened revealing a little girl about five with bronze hair freckles all over her cheeks. It was Roxas's little sister Kylie.

"Hey Nami." She yelled to me as she ran and sat on my lap. "Hey Kylie, how was dance class?" I asked. "The best, I learned how to do this" she got up and started shaking her butt. You know the way cute little people dance when they just learn how too.

"Very cute Kylie" I said as she took her spot on my lap again. She put her head on my shoulder and started falling asleep. I find it cute that his sister likes me and he finds it funny. I think he can get jealous when I give Kylie more attention than him, but I think it is cute.

"Nami, let's go put her in her bed." Said Roxas. I got up will the sleeping little girl on my shoulder, and carried the little blonde to her room. Her room was huge with light pink and bright yellow. It was four o'clock and everyone started leaving.

I went into a different room and got changed into black sweat pants and a white tank top, and my white and black vans. I left my hair down and walked down the hall to Roxas's room.

I knocked on the door and he opened it he was wearing his black and gray baggy pants his black shirt and white jacket (think of Twilight town KHII) he wore his black and red shoes and his hair was like it normally was, spiky. We walked downstairs and saw his dad.

"Hey dad". Roxas said. "Hello son" he said in reply. Then he looked at me "hello Namine, are you two heading out tonight." "Yes" I said back. "Well do you want me to call your parents and let them know you can sleepover?" "If you want to," I said back. "Ok I will," he said.

We made our way to the door opened it, and walked to Roxas's car.

End of chapter 7?? I think it is I finally got some sleep not a lot but enough to feel better. I just got over being sick too my nieces and nephews gave me the flu or something. Well like always R&R and remember be nice to penguins and don't roast them because they are adorable. 


	8. Chapter 8: the date

Skaters and Preps

Summery: The students at Destiny High are all preppy and smart except for a few, and the students at Twilight High are all skaters and punks. What happens when these two school join? Read to find out

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up.

Namine's pov

_A/n if any of you want to know where the don't roast penguins came from me and my nephew were talking about penguins and randomly he yelled don't roast penguins and if you know us we are the biggest penguin fans ever so don't mess with the cute and cuddly penguins thanks a lot for the reviews too. _

Chapter 8: the date

With in about seven seconds we were on our way to TGIFridays. We started talking about anything that came to our minds until my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was none other than… if you guessed Riku you where right.

Really I could tell you about my conversation but all I know is he said blah I said hi he said blah, blah I said oh that nice then he said something more like blah, blah, blah, blah beach house and will you come. Then I said when and he said Friday of next week. Me being nice said all right and hung up I know I'm so nice.

Make a long conversation short Riku wants me to go to some beach house party on Friday. I'll go because a party isn't a party without my group so they can crash it. I told Roxas when I got off the phone and he said "hell yeah".

We got to the restaurant and got a table within like five seconds. The waiter came in "hello my name is Jon Luke I will be your waiter tonight may I get you lovely couple anything to drink?"

I looked at Roxas, "I'll have a coke," he said. "Me too" I said. "Ok" said Jon Luke as he walked away. "so anyway" Roxas started I was looking at movie times and it isn't playing at the time we wanted to see. Do you still want to see it?" "Nah" I said, "it's ok"

The waiter came back with our drinks "are you two ready to order." "Sure I'll have a cheeseburger." Said Roxas. "And I'll have chicken fingers" I said. Just then Roxas got a text message. It was from Demyx.

**-Rox you got to help us **

-What's wrong?

**-Long story we will meet you and Nam at your house at round 7**

**-**ok do you people want to sleep over

-**sure but this is going shock and maybe even disturb you**

- ok well it will have to wait

**-yea I know**

**-**well bye

**-bye**

So that how the conversation went I know because Roxas handed me the phone to read what Demyx said. Our food came out and like normal people we started eating. Roxas started up our conversation.

"How did I ever get so lucky as to be out with the hottest girl in the world?" that comment made me blush and made him grin. I thought for a while or at least looked like I did.

"I guess because everyone knows the hottest girl always gets the hottest guys." I said in reply. "You're just saying that." He said with a pout. "No I'm not," I said. "Fine" he admitted in defeat but before he gave up he leaned over the table to give me a kiss.

We broke apart just in time for the waiter to come back with our check. It was $23.50 if you are wondering. We paid, left the tip and were on our way back to Roxas's house. It was 6:45 and we need to see the "surprise".

We talked the whole way back about random stuff like Roxas and his soccer and me and my cheerleading, which I would quite if it wasn't part of a bet. Oh yeah your probably wondering about his bet well it goes like this.

Flashback 

_Freshmen year at twilight high. Roxas, Axel, Larxene, Demyx and me were all in Demyx's basement talking about school. This is before Axel and Lar went out they were probably the most unlikey people to end up they way they are now because they always got into fights over stupid things._

_So back on topic Axel started saying how cheerleaders are so hot and then said Larxene couldn't be one so they made a bet that she could and somehow I was dragged into it being her best friend and all. _

_End flashback_

We got to Roxas's house in like 15 minutes. We walked in and saw Demyx and Zexion sitting on the couch in the living room waiting for us. Before they took us into the kitchen Zexion said "you have to help us fix this it is messed up!" so we walked into the kitchen and saw Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia with a towel on his head.

Axel pulled the towel off of his head only to reveal that Marluxia's (we called it pink but he said it was more like a light red hair) "light red" hair was dyed black yes I said black the one color Axel and I both said not to. We were both speechless our mouths were both wide open. Roxas broke the silence "Oh shit what did you do to your hair Marly?"

"Well Nami and I will fix it you boys go sit down and watch TV." Larxene said. They walked away and we started. First we took bleach to his head yes that's what you have to do in order to get the black our somewhat or at least make it light brown.

Then Lar pulled out a box of the exact shad of pink his hair was at first. And within an hour or two Marly's hair was back to normal. By the time we were done it was 9 o'clock. We walked into the living room to see the other guys just surfing through the shows on demand.

"Talk about bored," I said as I noticed the boys all watching the history channel. That channel can even make a historian want to sleep or die. "Yeah" Larxene agreed. "Thank God that someone agrees with me." Roxas said.

He stood up and walked over to his movies. He had like a million because his grandfather is an actor and he got to go to every movie premiere since he was 5 yeah I know my boyfriend is loaded and famous sort of. But he will be. I forgot to tell you.

Roxas, Demyx, Axel, Zexion, and Marly all have a band. See here is a list of who plays what:

Roxas: lead singer

Axel: drummer

Demyx: sitar

Marly: guitar

Zexy: bass

Their band doesn't have a name yet they argue too much (A/n this is were you people come in they need a name and I have no time to think)

Back to reality. Roxas came back with the Movie we were going to watch scary movie 4 yay he know I love that movie series. I love this guy so much. Well this is just the beginning of one of our infamous sleepovers.

**Wow long time to update I no sorry well I'm alive and healthy and am ready to start up again so R&R and don't forget think of a name please. I'll update soon please **


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Chapter 9: Sleepover**

We put the movie in the DVD player while Roxas's got one of the housekeepers to make us popcorn. We all love the Scary Movie Trilogy so none of us had a problem with the movie. And as usual with our movies you silence your cell just like the movie theaters.

When the maid got back with the popcorn and sodas we all ate it in like five minutes the sodas well they lasted about ten. If your wondering how we all sat it was like this the couch directly across from the TV was a two person on one cushion was Axel and Larxene and the other was Roxas and I, the other couch was next to it on and angle facing the TV it was a three person seat so Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia all had their own seat.

Half way into the movie my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the screen and Riku's named showed up. Why doesn't he leave me alone? I showed it to Roxas and he loosened his grip around me so I could go into the other room. Yes he was holding me that's how we normally sit on couches.

Anyway I went into the bathroom down the hall and answers "hello", "hey Nami whats up?" "Just watching a movie you?" I replied. "Nothing I just got back from work I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out over my house" he said back.

"Sorry how about another time?" I asked hoping I could get off the phone and back to the Roxas and the movie. "Sure" he said "So Riku what else did you want." I asked getting annoyed with the small talk now.

" Well besides you nothing" he replied. "Ok well in that case can I go because I want to watch this movie." "Ok I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up.

I walked back into the living room. The movie was almost over so I took my seat again and watched what was left.

Once the movie was over we all ran upstairs to Roxas's room. "So what do you guys want to do?" Roxas asked. "Oh no you guys don't you need to practice for the battle of the bands now." Laxene said. "Fine" the guys said in unison. So we ran down stairs to the basement.

The basement has black walls with red lights this is Roxas's second room. Everyone's equipment was already there so they tuned their interments picked the song they were going to practice; meanwhile Lar and I were picking out a name for them. So far we have…

The nobodies

Alibi

Fade to black

(A/n if u like any or have any suggestions I'm still open for opinions it is a vote)

After an hour of hearing Roxas and Axel scream into the microphones we decided to call an end to the practice. We looked at the clock it was 12 o'clock well 11:58 to be exact but you get it. We decided to head to bed well get ready for bed.

Lar and I walked into the room I got dressed in before. And the other guys went into the room with Roxas. I put on blue and black PJ pants and one of Roxas's black shirts he let me borrow. Lar was wearing a light blue shirt and black PJ pant. We eventually fell asleep.

We woke up and found Roxas and Axel attempting to make eggs and bacon. As usual his parent and Kylie were out. I walked over to Roxas, put my arms around him and said "good morning" he replied by turning around and kissing my forehead. Then he shooed me to the table.

"You have to eat babe you're getting too skinny" he said. I laughed " Fine" I said back to him pouting. "Hey Rox Zex, Marl and I are leaving now" yelled Demyx from the front door. We heard the door open then heard it slam shut.

Roxas was done making breakfast, Axel just tried to burn everything in his sight. In all honesty Roxas can cook who knew? Not me. The four of us were going to spend the day together.


	10. Chapter 10: day out

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Thanks for reviewing everyone I appreciate them oh yeah last chapter I forgot to say merry Christmas yeah well now it is merry belated Christmas and a very late new year. Sorry for the long wait mid-terms suck **

Chapter 10: Day out

We took Roxas's car because Axel's car only has two seats and Roxas's has four. Since Axel and Roxas are both grown men (ha xD) Larxene and I both had to go in the back. Roxas pulled out of his drive way and onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Lar and I said in unison. "First we are going to the mall to think of what to buy my wonderful girlfriend a Birthday present for her birthday Tuesday." Axel said. "Then we have to go to the skate shop to pick up our skateboards that Axel lit on fire." Roxas replied back.

"And then the skate park." They shouted at the same time. Meanwhile in the back seat Lar and I are trying to not laugh at them. "So Hunny how did you sleep last night?" I asked tryin to make conversation. "Well not that good." He replied. "Aw why not?" I asked.

"it is hard to sleep knowing that the smartest and the hottest girl in the world it sleeping in a room two doors down." He said with a grin I could see through the rearview mirror. "Aw you are so cute." I said.

"Aw you kids." Axel said hitting Roxas's arm. "Hey quite it" yelled Roxas. "and if I don't?" Axel questioned. "Well if Nam wasn't in here I would let go of the wheel and punch your face but since she is I have to stay calm." Roxas said. "Oh I see I'm putting on music do you mind?" Asked Axel. "Not at all" Roxas replied.

Axel turned on the radio to our Rock station XIII oblivion and the song You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC was playing (A/N another thing I don't own.)

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I've ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs  
Takin' more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'  
And we were makin' it and you -_

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_ _Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
She wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal outta me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_ _'Cause the walls were shakin'  
The earth was quakin'  
My mind was achin'_ _And we were making it and you -  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long  
And knocked me out and then you  
Shook me all night long  
You had me shakin' and you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me  
Well you took me_ _You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long  
Ooooh you  
Shook me all night long  
Yeah, yeah, you  
Shook me all night long  
You really took me and you  
Shook me all night long_ _Yeah you shook me, yeah you shook me  
All night long_

Throughout the whole song Roxas and Axel were sing at the top of their lungs while Lar and I were staring at them like the complete idiots we are. Oh well we still love them.

We pulled up at the mall in an hour only an hour that felt like 5 listening to the two morons in the front seat sing very off cue. Pst I'm joking with the whole moron thing they are both really smart ok they both have blonde moments (A/N sorry every blond I'm a blonde but it is true we tend to do stuff with out thinking).

I just noticed Axel is the only one in this car with not blonde hair. See blonde moment we all get them even the people who don't have blonde hair. Well anyway we walked into the mall and Lar ran right to HOT TOPIC (A/N another thing I don't own.)

She picked out stuff for all of us to buy. She picked a t-shirt that was black with a yellow lightening bolt on it she told me to buy that for her. She told Roxas to buy her a pair of jeans with holes in them but black patches wear the holes were. We left HOT TOPIC because Lar couldn't find anything that Axel could buy her than she saw it.

It was at Kay Jewelers (A/n another thing). A golden necklace with a golden heart on it (I know not skater at all but hey isn't I cute to picture). It was gorgeous and expensive. It was only five payments of sixty-five. Let's see that's ten carry the one oh this is taken forever. Let's see sixty-five multiplied bye five gives us three hundred and twenty-five dollars.

Not that bad but still Axel only gets paid like seven dollars and hour so in seven days he would have enough to pay it off. That is if he ever works. It is a miracle he doesn't get fired. The only reason he doesn't is because he works at Larxene's Dad's diner. He only shows up when he needs money.

Which ten to one this is one of those times. So he ended up getting her the necklace. Honestly I've never seen Lar that happy in forever. We left the mall and head toward the skate shop.

When we got there we opened the door only to see the person we all didn't want to see… Riku. "Since when do you work here?" asked Roxas. "Since my dad owned it punk." Riku said back in a matter of fact tone.

"Hun just get our boards so we can leave." I said. "What's the hurry sugar?" Riku asked. "Besides the fact that I don't want to be anywhere near you, nothing." "Oh fine I see." Just then he jumped over the counter and some how ended up between Roxas and me.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be the situation this time. You see someone as sexy as you should be with someone like me and I won't give up easily." He said. "Well your going to have to" Roxas said. And with that round number I think 5 between Riku and Roxas began.


	11. Chapter 11: fight and the skate park

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

Chapter 11: The fight and skate park

The fight got pretty intense until Riku's dad broke up the fight but that didn't stop Roxas he took it outside a whole crowd of people gathered around us some screaming "Roxas beat him to a bloody pulp." And people saying "Riku put that punk in his place."

Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion were watching the fight along with Lar, Axel and me, cheering on Roxas and waiting for any sign of help. When it looked like Roxas was winning Wakka joined in and ganged up on Roxas, then Axel jumped in and started beating up Wakka.

Tidus decided he wanted to jump in to Demyx took care of him and since Selphie has an unending passion for Tidus jumped in Lar took her on, and when Kairi jumped in I took her on the last one was Sora he didn't want to see Kairi get her butt kicked but Zexion stopped him.

Turns out Riku's dad called the cops and they split up our little mosh pit. Roxas's dad was the first one at the scene. "Roxas get your friends and leave," he said "ok dad" Roxas said back.

And we all ran off toward the skate park (it was next door don't think they left their cars) we heard Roxas's dad tell the preps that they had a warning and if they start it again he won't put up with it.

At the skate park we met up with our old friends Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Leon. I call them old because they are seniors at our school obviously old because they are older (damn these blonde moments you probably didn't need all those details I think you people would have got it oh well)

Since we weren't allowed into the skate shop we got them to get our boards. After a while we were grinding railings and doing tricks in the air off the ramp and going in and out of the tube looking thingy.

After an hour or two nonstop of skating we decided to call it a day. We drove to the diner this time our party was bigger because Tifa and all them wanted to hang out.

We got to the diner and were seated right away because Larxene's dad was the Host. "So we got to do something about those preps they are destroying our school system." Cloud said. "Yeah" we all said.

"But how?" asked Zexion. "I do not know." Tifa said back. "I have an idea!" Yuffie yelled. "What is it?" I asked. "Ok it is obvious that this Riku fellow is the leader of the preps right." "Yeah" we all agreed. "And it looks like their leader is in love with our little Namine." She said.

"I like where you are going with this." Said Leon. "Of course you do hunny." Yuffie said back. "Oh I see." Said Marluxia "We use Nami to get to Riku get any weakness out of him and we win."

"Yeah but I don't like him" I said back. "We know but Nam think about it you can help bring him down." Said Axel. "Fine" I said, "as long as Roxas doesn't mind." "I don't I mean I love you a lot and I want our clan to be the best so as long as you still love me I'll let you."

The last part he said with a little puppy dog look. "I could not not love you," I said back. And then he put his arm around my neck. "so when do we start?" Demyx asked. "Hopefully tomorrow at school do you think that's too soon?" Asked Tifa. "No I can do it." I said back.

"Me Yuffie and Tifa will help you by anyways necessary." Said Larxene. "Ok." I said back. "You want to start some fluff right now?" asked Demyx. "Why not it isn't like we have anything to do." Axel said.

"Well dear what are you waiting for text him?" said Roxas. "Ok" I said taking out my phone.

(Namine/**Riku)**

Hey Riku I was think about you.

Really me too well not bout me but you get it 

Lol so how is life going

Not so good you see I really like this girl and she doesn't like me bak 

Wow that girl must b really stupid and is probably regretting it

Really you think so 

Defiantly and that girl wants u 2 meet her at her locker after school Monday so she can give you a special hug

I'm sure he will do 

She'll be waiting

Well I g2g so I'll cya later 

Ok ily

Ily2 

End of conversation texts

I can't believe it he believed it the whole table started laughing because I passed our conversation around the table.

It was getting late so Roxas drove Lar and me back to my house because she is sleeping over because he dad is working late and she swears the person next door stalks her.

After Lar and Axel shared their goodnight kiss it was mine and Roxas's turn then Lar and I walked into my house and up to bed.

Ha this chapter is finally done I'm trying to finish this story and get my other story ready to roll if you want to know what it is about just send me a message and I'll let you know who knows I might let you help out. also my sister just had a baby (yay another demon 2 watch) but if I don't update in a while it because I'm helping her and don't worry I'll be back so press that shiny pretty purple button and review well thanks everyone I love you all. Any ideas for the NaminexRikuxRoxas or for any other couple I would love to hear. Ok im done … for now lol 


	12. Chapter 12: AIMs

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Sorry people I think this chapter will mostly be in AIM way hopefully you don't mind plus my dad just got back from the hospital so I wanna take care of him in anyway I can. **

Chapter 12: AIMs

Laxene and I were wide-awake and it was 2:47 am you want to know why. Sure you do. Well first we drank about 16 cans of Dr.Pepper about fifty large two feet pixie stixs and then talked on line with people. Let's see who did we all talk to… Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Tifa, Yuffie and then we were in a chat room with out whole "clan" here is how the chat went:

Dancewaterdance: hey my favotite people

Gotitmemorized?!: oh golly Demyx don't ever in your life say that again.

HyperNinja: lol did you just say golly?

Oathofoblivion: Axel speak for yourself

Blackhairedbeauty: yeah Roxie does have a point

Oathofoblivion: don't call me Roxie

Hyperninja: Roxie, Roxie, Roxie…

Blondeartist: aww Roxie why not?

Oathofoblivion: because it isn't cool

Blondeartist: fine can we call you…

Hyperninja: loser

Squall: ha good one hun

Hyperninja: I no I'm so smart

Cloudtheclown: you wish

Hyperninja: what did you just say?

Cloudtheclown: nothing

Emoboyzexy: lol aww kids today

Pinkfury: yup they grow up so fast

Dancewaterdance: lol

Gotitmemorized?!: hey Lar and Nami

Blondeartist: she says hi

Oathofoblivion: so hun have you played Riku some more?

Blondeartist: not yet we're thinking of what to do

Squall: well take your time anyday now will be nice I mean Monday is only tomorrow

Blackhairedbeauty: chill Squall she's just nervous

Cloudtheclown: yeah Leon give her time I think she'll be ready Monday

Dancewaterdance: so what are you planning?

Blondeartist: well Lar and I were thinking

Hyperninja: oh god this could be trouble

Blondeartist: oh shut up

Blackhairedbeauty: ok so… what are you gonna do?

Blondeartist: well we were thinking that I'll call him and just flirt more start creating fluff

Hyperninja: oh I see make him believe you are serious

Oathofoblivion: that's my girl see why I love her

Gotitmemorized?!: no not really

Dancewaterdance: aww you kids

Pinkfury: Demyx they aren't kids anymore

Emoboyzexy: yeah their old enough to have kids lol just messin

Oathofoblivion: true thou

Blondeartist: lol not really

Blackhairedbeauty: if their old enough to have kids cloud, Squall, Yuffie, and me are old enough to be grandparents

Squall: lol can you picture us old?

Emoboyzexy: no not really you people would probably sill be our friends

Pinkfury: lol as long as I can be an uncle I'm happy

Blondeartist: sure you can be the godfather

Pinkfury: yay

Oathofoblivion: wait axel is mmy best friend he gets to be the godfather

Blondeartist: well really I sould pick if I have to give birth to the baby

Squall: you two lol

Dancewaterdance: they are just playing

Hyperyuffie: people I gotta go hopefully I'll see you all later but I need some sleep

Squall: goodnight I love you

Hyperninja: I love you 2

Hyperninja signed off 

Squall: I have physics homework to do and everyone noes it takes forever later people

Squall signed off 

Cloudtheclown; oh shizzle I forgot bout that later skaters

Cloudtheclown signed off 

Blackhairedbeauty: betcha ten bucks he calls me and I get disconnected

Dancewaterdance: ha it will

Blackhairedbeauty signed off 

Pinkfury: lol did she call that?

Blondeartist: yup she did

Dancewaterdance: omg my snake is out of it's cage and if my stepmom finds it she said she gonna kill it

Pinkfury: you want me to walk next door and help you find Reptar

Dancewaterdance: please and thanks

Pinkfury: no problem

Dancewaterdance has signed off 

**Pinkfury has signed off**

Emoboyzexy: soo just us amigos

Oathodoblivion: yerp

Gotitmemorized?!: I'm bring sexy back

Blondeartist: Lar said, " Yes you are"

Emoboyzexy: he wishes sexy left him the day he was born

Oathofoblivion: I know one person who is bring sexy back

Blondeartist: I wonder who

Oathofoblivion: you of course sweetheart

Blondeartist: but you know sexy never left you babe

Oathofoblivion: true very true

Emoboyzexy: modest much?

Gotitmemorized?!: yea Roxie your so vain

Emoboyzexy: omg my rents are home I gotta get off sorry buds later

Emoboyzexy has signed off 

Gotitmememorized?!: I'm going babe I'll call your cell

Blondeartist: she said ok she'd be waiting

Gotitmemorized?! Has just signed off and will call his favorite girl in the world later 

Blondeartist: how did he do that?

Oathofoblivion: I don't know

Blondeartist: hey hun do you know who Soraisatotalsap is?

Oathofoblivion: no it might be Riku I'll go invisible in this chat so he won't know I'm here

Blondeartist: ok

Soraisatotalsap: hey Nami

Blondeartist: who is this?

Soraisatotalsap: it is Riku

Blondeartist: oh hey hun

Soraisatotalsap: hello

Blondeartist: what's up

Soraisatotalsap: nothing I just wanted to talk to the prettiest girl ever to live

Blondeartist: aww that's so cute

Soraisatotalsap: so are you still going Friday?

Blondeartist: yes as far as I know

Soraisatotalsap: good if you want you can probably sleep over my house

Blondeartist: sure I'll ask my parents next time I see them

Soraisatotalsap: ok well baby doll I have to go even thou I don't want to I have to I'll see you later

Blondeartist: ok hun I love you

Soraisatotalsap: I love you too

**Soraisatotalsap has signed off**

Oathofoblivion: what a loser

Blondeartist: yeah I know

Oathofoblivion: kylie says hi

Blondeartist: tell her I said hell and that she needs to go to bed

Oathofoblivion: she said ok. See this is why you'll make a good mom

Blondeartist: hun I'm only 16 I don't want kids yet

Oathofoblivon: we will have them right I mean later

Blondeartist: yes defiantly but not till we both are ready

Oathofoblivion: I wont do anything you don't want to do

Blondeartist: I know well my mom told me to get off spread the word about what Riku said send his conversation to everyone. I love you

Oatherofoblivion: I love you more

Blondeartist: no

Oathofoblivion: yes

Blondeartist: no

Oathofoblivion: yes

Blondeartist: no

Oathofoblivion: fine be like that baby I love you so much

**Blondeartist has signed off**

**Oathofoblivion has signed off**

I love that boy so much I know you all heard that about 500 times but it is true who doesn't.

With that we all went to bed. The word did travel I mean everyone called me. Roxas and I still were in the "no yes" argument I mean everyone knows I love him way more.

Oh yeah and if you are wondering Reptar, Demyx's snake is safe and sound in his glass tank again.

**A/n chapter 12 fin yay hopefully you like it like I said I have to go half ass due to my dad but tell me what you think and any suggestions are welcomed thanks and R&R. **


	13. Chapter 13:promises

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Hello people thanks for all the reviews I think my chapters are getting longer but I can't tell well I can actually say I like this story way better than my other one and this story is going to be naminexroxas all the way! And if there are a lot of spelling errors it isn't my fault my keyboard can't keep up with my typing. Well without farther ado (I always wanted to say that) chapter 13.**

Chapter 13: Promises

The last text message I got last night was from Roxas it said

"Meet me at the top of the clock tower at five this morning… I love you and sweet dreams".

See isn't he cute? You better think he is cute or else! Well the bad news is it was three-thirty when I got that so I only got two hours of sleep. I told Larxene that I might not be there when she gets up and I told her to just make cereal for herself.

I think she can do that with out screwing everything up, her dad is a great cook she unfortunately isn't so great. I walked out my door in black jeans a blue tank top and Roxas's jacket (the one he wore in twilight town in the game). And started walking down my street. The clock tower isn't that far from my house about a fifteen-minute walk.

I was almost there when I ran into Seifer and his gang. Why were they up so early? Seifer was once Roxas's best friend but after he asked me out Seifer hated him because rumor has it he likes me. Since Fuu and Rai were going out Seifer was you know grumpy.

"Hey blonde where are you going?" he asked as I passed. "Nowhere, I just have to get there nowish so if you don't mind." I said back to him while continuing walking to my destination. "Where is nowhere?" he asked. "Somewhere" I said back to him. "Ok smarty where are you going?!" he yelled it this time.

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you?" called a voice from far away. We both turned around and saw Roxas standing there with a grin on his face.

"Oh hey chicken wuss." Saifer said. "Wow Seifer, can't you see the fact that my girlfriend likes me and won't leave Me.?" he said back to him. Seifer looked over at me and I nodded. "Except I don't like him…I love him." I said back to him. With that Seifer turned and stormed away.

"Come on Babe" Roxas said as he took my hand and walked with me into the station up the steps and onto the top of the giant clock. We sat down on the ledge with our feet dangling off.

"So why did you want to meet me up here so early?" I asked. "Well I thought we could watch the sunset and I have a present for you." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black box, he handed me the box and told me to open it.

I did and inside was a gold ring with three diamonds the ends both being average sized and the middle being huge. "Wow" I said. "What is this for?"

"Namine, I love you and this ring is promise for both of us that we will always love each other and we will be together forever, and you can't take that off until I give you your engagement ring when you turn twenty-three." He said while putting the ring on me.

" I love you too Roxas, and I will always wear this because I don't want anyone else but you." I said with tearing coming from my eyes. He wiped the tears away. I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss.

We broke apart in about five minutes. I sat there with my head on his shoulder. We sat there quite till he broke the silence. "Oh yeah Saturday this Saturday is the MTV video music awards and my grandfather wants me to go with him like always and he said I can bring you if you want to." He said.

"Yes I would love to!" I said back hugging him. "Ok well before you go out Friday with the king of all asses we are going to buy your dress because you need to dress nice" he said.

"Ok" I said back letting go from the embrace. The sun was already past the horizon line so we decided to go home and get some more sleep and since both my parents are at work he decided to come over my house. "Babe, that jacket looks so hot on you." Roxas said with a grin.

"Thanks I got it out of the hottest guy in the world's closet." I said in a smart tone. "Really?" he asked. "Of course" I said trying to do the same grin but no one could imitate it.

"Nice try sweetheart." He said. I let out a laugh. "No it wasn't," I said. "Your right" he said back laughing. We got back to my house and crashed on the couch only to smell something burning.

"Lar!" I yelled walking into my kitchen. "Axel? What are you doing here?" I asked. "Lar said no one was home and she wanted me to come over." He replied. "Oh well what are you making?" I asked looking at the frying pan.

"Bacon want some?" I looked at the frying pan and in it was five pieces of burnt bacon. "Um no thanks." I said back laughing. "Ok I get it I suck at cooking." Axel said.

"No bro you just suck at using anything that involves fire you pyrotechnic" said Roxas. "Very funny Roxie" he said back. You can see Roxas's face getting red.

"Lar and you are going to have a nice life both of you better hire a cook because I don't think your kids will like burnt food." I said. "Your totally right Namie" Lar said. " I know that's why I said it."

Roxas walked over t the stove and took out five new pieces of bacon out of the package and put them into the frying pan and put in onto the stove turned it on and started cooking the bacon.

"What are we going to do the rest of the day?" Asked Larxene. " I don't know" I said looking over at Axel and Roxas. "O my gosh Nami that ring is beautiful where did you get it?" Lar asked. "Roxas gave it to me" I said. "It is so cute." "Thanks".

"How about we invite the others over to watch movies." Axel suggested. "That's a great idea," Lar said. So we called the others in the clan and when they came over at like 12 and we sat down and watched The Lord of the Rings trilogy all of them in order.

By the time we were done it was ten- thirty, and we had school tomorrow and I needed to play Riku so we all needed our sleep. So everyone left, and my parents came home. I told them about the awards, and the ring, and they loved the idea.

They love Roxas they even told me they couldn't wait till we get married. So they of course said yes to the whole idea. I went to bed and right when I fell asleep doesn't Riku call me.

"Hey sugar we still on for tomorrow." He asked. "Yeah as far as I know." I said yawning. "Tired?" he asked. "Yeah can you tell?" "Yes, get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Alright, I love you." I said. "I love you too." He said.

And then I hung up. And I got a text message:

Good night babe I love you and I'll pick you up at seven, love Roxas

I replied to it:

Goodnight to you too. I love you too. And seven sounds perfect just like you. I'll see you then love Nami.

Roxas then sent the song Goodnight my Angel by Billy Joel to my phone and it plaied while I was falling asleep.

A/N: chapter 13 done yay I don't know when my next update will be we'll see when maybe next weekend or sooner. Well till them cya.


	14. Chapter 14: toying with Riku

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**This chapter has some Rikuxnamine but have no fear it's roxasxnamine all the way **

Chapter 14: toying with Riku

My alarm clock went off at six thirty this morning, of course I didn't want to get up something told me to. I got into the shower got dressed into my uniform dried my hair and let it down.

I grabbed my black school bag and put it on my shoulders, I walked downstairs and saw something fairly unusual.

Roxas sitting at the kitchen table with my mom and dad. Just sitting there deep into conversation. "I know you'll take care of her," my mom said. "I'm happy my baby girl met someone like you." My dad said. I coughed and Roxas stood up and walked next to me.

"Excuse us but we are going to be late so I'll see you later." Roxas said while walking outside with my school bag on his back. "Bye mom Bye dad I'll see you later, I love you." I yelled running out the door. "We love you too" I heard them yell.

We got into the car and started driving off. "What was that about?" I asked. "I was just spending quality time with my future in-laws." He said back with a chuckle.

"Aw I love you so much." I said leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I know I love you more thought." He said. "I don't want to start that again." I said back. "Fine you win babe." "So what were you guys talking about?" I asked. "Oh well just about Saturday night and how you should sleep over my house because we are going to the after party."

"Oh." I said. "Oh reminds me Jesse McCartney (I wish I owned him XD) can not announce and award like they planned he has a sore throat and the doctors said he shouldn't overuse his voice, so they asked me to present the award and they said I could bring one other person on stage with me and I was hoping you would be that person."

"Of course I will." I said. We pulled up at school next to Axel's car. Roxas looked over to me than looked at his window, and screamed. Here Axel's face is right up to the window making the creepiest face you will ever see. "Holy shizzzzzz" yelled Roxas as he jumped from his seat.

"Aw Roxie did I scare you?" Axel said after Roxas opened the door. "Yea. You should do something with that hair once in a while." He said back. "Rox you should have saw your face it was priceless." Said Demyx sneaking up behind him.

"Will you people stop that it is creeping me out." Roxas yelled. "Well now that torment/scare Roxas time is over what do we do?" asked Zexion. "Hum how about we wait for the others to come I mean wasn't that the whole reason for coming this early?" said Marluxia.

"True, but what do we do while we wait?" asked Larxene. "Don't get too caught in thought we are right here." Yelled Yuffie as she climbed out of Leon's black and green Eclipse. Cloud's black Ferrari pulled up next to Leon's and out came Cloud and Tifa.

They walked over to us. "Ok Nami, you know what you are doing?" asked Yuffie. "Yeah, I got it." I said back. "Good don't mess up." Said Leon. "Very encouraging Leon." said Tifa. "You'll do fine just pretend he is me and it won't be so bad." Roxas said grinning.

"I know but he will never be as great as you." I said moving closer to him. He put his arm around my waist. "It'll be ok," he whispered into my ear. "I know," I whispered back while turning my head a little catching his lips with mine.

"Aw you kids." Said Cloud. "Aw come on Cloud we were like that once." Tifa said. "I know but look at them they are the babies of the group the youngest we've watched them grow up now what?" he said back. "It is the way life goes babe don't worry." She said.

"Fine, we'll stop." I said breaking away. "We'll finish later" I whispered to Roxas. "I'm holing you to it." He said.

Before we knew it the parking lot was almost filled and the plan was getting ready to be put into action. We all walked to our lockers. We all stood by our lockers which weren't too far apart but weren't too close they went like this:

Me: 127

Larxene: 132

Axel: 112

Roxas: 134

Zexion: 123

Demyx: 135

Tifa: 110

Cloud: 102

Leon: 130

Yuffie: 120

Marluxia: 122

As you can see like I said we aren't too close but we aren't too far. We all stood by our lockers looking like we were doing some thing like Lar and Axel were taking "history" notes. Roxas, Demyx and Zexion were writing new lyrics down. Yuffie and Tifa were putting makeup on. And Cloud, Leon and Marluxia were talking about hair? I think.

Poor me had to look stupid standing there reading Romeo and Juliet. "Hello." Said a voice in front of me. It was Riku. "Oh hi didn't see you there babe what's up?" I asked. "Nothing much." He said back.

"Well that's always fun." I said to him. "Yeah" he said leaning against a locker. "I was think maybe we could you know keep our relationship secret I mean Roxas and I havn't broke up yet." I said. "Sure as long as I'm number one." He said. Ha ha you wish I thought to myself.

"Yea Defiantly." I said smiling. "I can tell my close friends though right?" "Sure knock yourself out." I said back please do so I thought to myself. The first bell rang. "We got to go." I said. "Yeah we do I'll see you in homeroom."

He said starting to walk away. I grabbed his hand and hugged him. Than I brought him closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later." I said walking away. I turned back and saw him standing there looking at me.

Larxene than walked the rest of the way with my. "Nami he was so checking you out. it was funny this is going to be great our clan will be so superior those preps won't know what hit them." "Yeah Namine I never knew the youngest had it in her to actually go through with It." Said Leon walking up to us.

"I told you not to belittle her Hun" Yuffie said linking arms with Leon. "LEON!!" we all turned around and saw Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Cloud running up to us. "You own each of us fifty dollars," they all yelled in unison.

"Leon you just got robbed." Said Zexion coming out of the bathroom with Marluxia (don't take it that way they were going potty).

"You didn't think I could do it did you?" I asked with a pout. "I knew it all along babe." Roxas said putting his arm round my waist. "To be honest Nami I didn't how long do you think you can keep this up?" Leon asked. "How long do you want it to go?" I asked.

"Hum…we'll get info about this Riku and well see when the best time will be in the mean time keep playing him like a deck of cards." He said. "Ok" I said back. We reached homeroom and I got stares right when I walked in by the preps. The second bell rang.

The TV turned on and the principles came on. "Students, faculty we are experiencing some trouble with the air conditioners ( yes they have air conditioners) and since today is going to get really hot we would like the students and faculty to leave and enjoy the day…that is all." And with that the TV shut off.

"Axel what did you do?" Roxas asked turning in his desk to talk to him. "Nothing it wasn't me" he said back you could tell he was lying though. We know how to get him to tell the truth stare at him for a long time.

"Ok I cut the main cord I was boarded in Spanish and since no one in there knows what at least and emo is I couldn't take it so I just got us all out of first period and school."

"True" we all said. "Now what are we going to do it is too hot for the diner, and if we go to the beach we will be mobbed by preps" Demyx said. Just than our senior friends walked in.

"How about we go to Roxas's house it has like five pools." Said Yuffie jumping up and down. "Sure, but it only has four." Roxas said. "Problem we don't have bathing suits." Tifa said. "We are going to Roxas's he always has everything." Cloud said.

"Yeah he does have like a whole closet full of bathing suits no one wore and they are so cool." I said. "Than what are we waiting for let's go" yelled Larxene as she ran to Axel's car.

We go to Roxas's. we ran up the steps the girls all went into one room with female bathing suits and the guys all went into the room with the male bathing suits.

Larxene founded a yellow two-piece that matched her hair. Tifa founded a black two-piece with red strips on it. Yuffie founded a green two-piece with white flowers. And I founded a light blue two-piece with black dots all over it.

Into the boys room they all had shorts (you know those bathing suits that are shorts…um trunks idk) Roxas had on a pair of black and dark blue ones, Demyx had just plain dark blue, Zexion had black, Marluxia had a orange one, Axel had a red pair with black Hawaiian looking flowers on them, Cloud has black ones with yellow strips on the bottom (like where the seams are.) and Leon had a dark green pair.

We all met up in the pool and starting having a great time until my phone rang…

A/N: Sorry cliffy don't worry I wont leave you all waiting too long how'd you all like this chapter this might be the longest so far. Well as always R&R. any suggestions I'm open. 


	15. Chapter 15: Smile Zone

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. I especially don't own Chuckie Cheeses if I did that rat would be dead he is creepy.**

**Hey people sorry it isn't as soon as I had hoped but hopefully this chapter will make you all forgive me. **

Chapter 15: Smile Zone

I jumped out of the pool, dried my ear off with my towel and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Namine we need you to come in Sandy just got sick and there are only six people here." Said the person on the other line. Which was my boss, you see I work at this place called Smile Zone (A/N I made that up) it is sort of like Chuckie Cheeses, games, a lot rides, jungle gym, and of course screaming little kids.

"What time?" I asked. "How about in two hours?" I looked at Roxas's phone it was twelve now. "Fine" I said in an annoyed voice. "Okay I'll see you later." And with the Bradley (yes that's his name) hung up. I closed my phone and jumped back into the pool.

"Who was it?" Roxas asked. "Just Brad I have to work at two." I said. "That sucks." Larxene said to me. "Yeah I know especially because I'm only suppose to work Tuesdays Wednesdays Thursdays and occasionally Fridays." I said floating on my back now. "Oh well it's better than my job." Axel said tipping me over.

"Hey" I said when I got u from the water. "Yeah but Axel think about it all you have to do is bring people food, Nami has to bring people food operate rides do birthday parties and deal with screaming kids all day." Zexion said while catching his breath after racing Demyx.

Demyx is the fastest person in water you'll ever know we all tried to get him to swim for school but he doesn't want to so we don't force him unlike Axel and this stupid cheerleading thing. Speaking of which Lar and I have to pick out music for our competition. (A/N ok people pick the song). It is between:

1. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

2. 4ever by The Veronicas 

3. Sexy back by Justin Timberlake

4. The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani

Ok these blonde moments are killing me I think I need to see a doctor. Back to real life. "Yeah Zexy you do have a point." Said Tifa who was sitting on Cloud's shoulders. "Fine obviously I'm over ruled. Said Axel. Silence came upon our group but it wasn't long till Yuffie yelled, "Let's play Marco Polo." We all agreed.

Roxas was it. Soon everyone was responding to Roxas when he said "Marco" they all said "Polo". He got me but didn't say anything I guess he knew it was me but he just held me in a tight embrace. Then he said "1,2,3 Marco Polo Nami." he was still holding me so I brought him under water with me.

After an hour I decided it was time to get ready for work. I got out and Roxas's followed. Hey who else will give me a ride those driver's ED teachers don't like me, but I do have my permit which is a start I guess.

I ran into "my room" it is mine because I always use it. I got a shower dried my hair and put it in a ponytail with my bangs hanging over my eyes.

I got dressed into my uniform it is black pant and a red shirt and the blue and yellow logo for the Smile Zone on it a yellow happy face with a pair of large blue sunglasses that was on my left side and on my right was my name tag it said "Hello my name is Namine".

I ran to Roxas's room to fine him sleeping I looked over at his clock only thirty minutes have passed how long did it take him to sleep. Oh well he was dressed and clean. I walked over to his bed and lied down next to him, and then I put my arm around him and started to tickle him. Only I knew where he was ticklish at. He woke up and started tickling me.

After about five minutes we stopped and started to leave. Roxas told the guys he'd be back and to not do anything stupid while he was gone. We got into his car and started to drive away. I only had a half an hour to get to a place that took an hour to get to but oh well I wasn't worried. Roxas drove fast and was completely safe.

"So babe what time do you have to be picked up?" he asked. " Nine o'clock- nine thirty." I replied. "Ok I'll be there just call me when you are ready." He said back. "Alright" I said. "Are you excited about Saturday?" he asked. "Yes" I said throwing my hands in the air. "This is going to be awesome you, me a night of watching people get awards live." I added.

"True and there is no one I would rather go with than you." He said. "I know," I said. We pulled up at Smile Zone and I got out, but before I did I leaned over and gave my boo a kiss good-bye. "I'll try to text you as much as I can," I said to him. "Aright have fun" he said. With that all I walked inside and he sped away.

Once I was in I walked over to my boss. "Hey Bradley, what am I doing today?" I asked. "Oh good Namine you are here. I need you to fun the prize exchange and the Rock wall." I nodded and headed over to the rock wall. There was a line of about ten kids all wanting to climb it, problem only three people fit at a time.

I walked through the gate and let three kids in. they handed me their tickets as I strapped them in and hit the button to let them start. I let each of them have ten shots at climbing only one made it up the others left to go to the jungle gym.

The next three came in they looked familiar. Well duh now I know. It is Rikku, Paine, and Yuna. They are Roxas's Cousins they are triplets yet they look nothing alike they are my age too. "Hey Yuna" I said. "Nami" Rikku said running up to me and hugging me Paine came over and said hi she isn't much of a touchy person, and Yuna hugged me after Rikku.

"How have you been Nami?" asked Yuna. "Good how bout you all". I asked. "We are good. Nam guess what?" Rikku said. "What?" I asked. "We are going to your school" Paine said. "That's so cool." I said. "The more skaters the better." I added. "Roxas told us that sucks those preps." Said Rikku.

"I know well I have to get back to work I'll talk to you guys later ok." I said. "All right bye Nami" they said waving while running off to play games. I let the rest of the kids on there were only two left the others must have left. After those kids were done no one was in line so I whipped out my cell and texted my boy.

Hey hunny how are you? –Nami 

I miss you that's all – Roxas

Aww I miss you too- Nami 

How is work- Roxas

I saw your cousins Y,R,P- Nami 

What did they want? – Roxas

Nothing they are going to our school- Nami 

Really? – Roxas

Yea well babe I got to go I'll talk to you more later. – Nami 

I love you- Roxas

I love you too- Nami 

I shut my phone and walked over to the prize booth as I call it but really it is just prizes in a glass counter, where kids line up with their tickets and trade them in for well prizes. After giving away seventeen vampire teeth, six jumbo Lollie pops, one hundred and sixteen washable tattoos, and a lot of other things it was finally nine and Bradley said I could go home.

I called Roxas only to find that he was outside already waiting for me. We drove to my house so I could get some sleep for school tomorrow. I gave him a kiss goodnight and ran into my house, up my stairs.

I changed into my PJs and fell strait asleep. Well not strait Roxas was on the phone with me till twelve here is our conversation in a nutshell.

"Hey baby I love you I'll see you tomorrow and until then I'll be dreaming and thinking about you," he said. "Same here hunny." I said back yawning. "Dear are you sleepy?" he asked. I said "no" but he didn't believe me.

"Go to sleep babe I'll see you tomorrow I love you." He said. "You two, I love you too goodnight" I said. And with that I closed my phone and fell asleep.

_**A/N: ha you thought it was Riku. So what did you think? My dad is all better and the demons are getting yet another addition my sister is going to have another baby. Hey aren't that demonous if you think about it but w/e. R&R **_


	16. Chapter 16: before lunch classes

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**90 reviews oh boy am I really that good? Lol that's people I appreciate them all.**

Chapter 16: before lunch classes

My alarm went off. Time for school, I got up did my normal routine and met Roxas outside as we drove off to school. Today was Tuesday no one likes Tuesday or Mondays for that matter so we weren't in the mood to go but we had to. So we didn't have much conversation.

We pulled up at school to see everyone. When do Yuna, Rikku and Paine starts school? I asked Roxas. "I think today." He said. " Oh my God their coming here!" I heard Larxene scream. "Yeah my aunt told me last night." Roxas said.

"Good because we need more Skaters the number of preps is slowly increasing as the day goes by. The freshman will ally with who ever they feel safer with." Leon said.

"The preps make it seem that their clan is the higher clan to ours so they regroup and pretend to not be skater or prep and slowly our skaters believe their lies and become preps." Tifa said.

"How do you guys know all this?" Demyx asked. "Seifer is the one who gave the preps that idea and he still claims to be skater." Cloud said forming a fist as he said that name. "Wow what a ass" Axel said. "But that's not going to stop us." Zexion said. "How do you know they seem to have the advantage?" asked Marluxia.

"Well I was trying to see what this Riku fello's dealeo is so I got his screen name from some prep and I went invisible in a chat with him and some other preps and I printed the conversation out." he said pulling out a pack of papers from his school bag. I took them and started reading them out loud.

_Blitzballtbone: Hey guys _

Soraisatotalsap: Hey Tidus 

_Wakka563: Whats up? _

_Blitzballtbone: Nothing. So Riku whats up with you and that skater girl?_

_Wakka563: Yeah we saw flirty you._

_Soraisatotalsap: lol you can't tell Kairi or Sora because Kairi is PMS girl and Sora is just Sora._

_Wakka563: sure just whats up?_

_Blitzballtbone: yeah _

_Soraisatotalsap: well she is going to the beach party with me Friday _

_Wakka563: oh I see why you don't want Kai to know because she thinks that girl is a smart-ass bitch and we all know Kai will beat her up. _

I laughed at that one.

Blitzballtbone: so when are you gonna tell Kai though because eyou can't hide a five foot two blonde girl. Soraisatotalsap: lol I could try. Idk when though probably Wednesday. Wakka563: ok but you better d o it soon. Blitzballtbone: ha yeah that and the other thing. Soraisatotalsap: lol yeah I will give me the end of this month those skaters better appreciate what they have cause pretty soon she'll be a prep. Wakka563: well guys I'm leaving see ya at school tomorrow Bitzballtbone: I betta go to Soraisatotalsap: ok bye? **Blitzballtbone signed off** **Wakka563 signed off** **Soraisatotalsap signed off**   
"Wow that was something," I said. Rikku, Paine and Yuna some how heard the whole convo since they kinda snook into our group. "Yeah" said Axel "they have really bad screen names" he said. We all laughed at the randomness but then we got serious again.   
"What are we going to do?" Asked Yuna. "We have Nami but maybe we should also sink to their level convert some preps to skater."   
Said Rikku. " Yeah but teaching a prep to skateboard is going to be hard, to go from skater to prep is easy all you have to do is dress preppy and get rid of the skateboard, but prep to skater you're going to have some work to do. Said Paine. 

"Yeah" we all said. The first bell rang and we headed for homeroom. Yuna, Rikku and Paine all have the same homeroom as we do. We walked in and saw the preps all-looking at me. I just walked next to Larxene. Hey I can't walk near Roxas because we are supposed to be "broken up". "So Lar what are we doing this weekend?" I asked her.

"Do you want to come over my house and watch the awards?" she asked. She knows in actually going with Roxas but you know just to get them thinking. "Sure anyone else going to be there?" I asked.

"Probably Axel, and Demyx." She said. "Just them?" "Yeah unless anyone else wants to?" she said. "We want to," yelled everyone else in our group. "Sure looks like everyone is." She said.

The second bell rang and Mr. Saix came in "Ok class sit in a seat as I take roll". He took roll and we all got back to our talks. The bell rang and Zexion and I were in our way to Algrbra. "Nam don't let Leon's discouragement get to you your our youngest member he doen't want anything to happen to you." He said.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked. "Well when you were reading that AIM Leon could help but clench his fist you like a little sister to him if anything happens to you he'll kill every prep same with everyone of us." He said.

"I didn't know I was that special." I said walking into the room. Through the whole class Zexion was passing me a note as well as Riku.

First is Riku's note and mine

Hey- Riku

Hey- Me

Whats up? - Riku

Nothing You? – Me

Same this class is so boring – Riku

Yeah it is - Me

So you excited about Friday? – Riku

Yeah what's the deal with Kairi? – Me

Nothing She just doesn't like you very much. – Riku

That's obvious but why I did nothing to her – Me

You see she use to like me but I didn't like her so when she saw I liked you she got all jealous kinda like you buddy Rock sac – Riku

You mean Roxas – Me

Yeah that boy – Riku

Did you tell Kairi that I'm going yet. – Me

No I don't know how to – Riku

Just say "Yo bitch I'm bringing Namine to the Party and you're going to like it." – Me

Ha ha Very Funny – Riku

You are their leader aren't you? – Me

Well Yeah but it isn't that easy. – Riku

How? – Me

It just isn't ok. – Riku

Fine. I've got to pay attention now so I'll talk to you later – Me

Ok Fine Bye- Riku

Was that annoying or what and why is he so territorial about my question? Now time for Zexion's note and mine.

Can I kill him? – Me

No. – Zexion

Why not? - Me

Because. – Zexion

Fine. – Me

Why? – Zexion

Read this – Me (I passed him Riku's note)

Oh do you think we should show this to Axel? – Zexion

Sure I just want to know why he wont answer that question. – Me

So do I and probably would everyone who reads this – Zexion

You are right. –Me

That would probably be another thing Leon will tell you to do find out why. – Zexion

True – Me

Hang in there things will get better plus when this is over you know how grown up leon will think of you as. – Zexion

Yeah, but what about Friday I really don't want to go. – Me

Larxene, Tifa and Yuffie have a plan to use a speaker and a hidden camera to help you so you'll be fine if you want Roxas and us guys can help them help you. – Zexion

Can you crash it? – Me

Maybe at the end – Zexion

That'll help none – Me

Why are you so depressed? – Zexion

Well it will feel like I'm cheating on Roxas – Me

Technically you are not he knows and he is cool with it – Zexion

I know but it will still feel weird- Me

Just pretend he is Roxas – Zexion

Easier said than done. – Me

Trust me you'll be fine – Zexion

I hope so – Me

Well the bell is going to ring so we better get ready to go – Zexion

Thanks for the help – Me

No problem – Zexion

The bell rang and I was off to English. I sat down next to Axel and Marluxia. "Hey Nami" said Axel. "Hey" I said back. "What's wrong?" asked Marluxia. "Nothing." I said. "Ok then" he said back. "Axel how was Spanish today?" I asked. "Do you have to ask?" he said.

"Yes" I said. The second bell rang but I didn't care. "Well if you want to know those preps all are so perky for eight in the morning." Axel said. I laughed. "Miss Namine what is so funny?" asked the teacher.

" Nothing." I said. "Well do you care to share?" She asked. "Sure, but first I have to ask why are you preps so perky for being so early in the morning?" I asked. Then Kairi stood up. "You think we are perky coming from the girl who is standing up talking about us strait to our faces." She said.

At least I'll say shit to your faces unlike you people who talk about each other behind their backs" I said. "We do that because we are good people." She said back.

"You think talking about a friend will get other people to like you if you ask me that just has bitch written all over it." I said. "Miss Namine and Miss Kairi go to the principal's Office now" said Mr. So and So.

" You asked her what was funny she gave you an answer" said Axel standing up. "Well than you can join them Mr. Axel." "I would love to Let's go Nam" he said. " I want to come too" said Marluxia standing up. " I don't see you preps standing up for one of your own." He said walking out with Axel and me.

When we left every Skater started clapping and Axel went back in and bowed then the teacher kicked him out and got silence back into the room. "Thanks guys" I said.

"No problem now look how many preps will convert to skaters you see we stand up for our own how many preps did you see standing up for Kairi. Zero." Said Axel. Turns out that teacher let Kairi stay that's so unfair but oh well. We walked into Principal Xemnas's Office because we know Principle Diz as we call him will probably make us stay for hours.

"What did you three do now?" asked Xemnas. "Standing up for what was right." Said Marluxia. "Tell me what happened" Xemnas said. "The teacher asked Namine what was so funny and Namine answered so then this prep Kairi started arguing with her so we helped Nam out the teacher told all of us to come here so here we are and he let Kairi go how unfair is that? Said Axel.

"Ok well you three go to your third Period and I'll talk to Mr. Kindry about this." He said. We walked out of the office and to our third periods. I walked in Late to French.

"Namine why are you late?" Asked Mr. Luxord.

" I was at Xemnas's office." I said giving him a late pass. "Ok take your seat." "Nami I heard what happened by some Skater who was in the hall while you were arguing that is so not fair." Said Lar as I took my seat. "I know but oh well." I said.

"True so what's going to happen?" "Xemnas said he'd talk to Mr. Kindry and that's all." I said. Just then Wakka walked up to me. "Riku told me to give you this" he said throwing me a piece of paper. It said:

_Hey I didn't mean to sound like a jerk this morning but I don't think you are ready to know the answer. Hopefully you understand. I'll see you in lunch bye hun. – Riku_

I wrote back:

_Don't sweat it I don't care just when you want to tell me or if you want to tell me you can when you are ready. Bye – Namine_

I threw the not back at Wakka. The bell rang and it was off to the library again with Larxene.

**A/N: these were the before lunch classes it is 7 pages wowzers hopefully you enjoyed it so far. Please R&R peace out. **


	17. Chapter 17: After lunch classes

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Hey people like I said my computer likes to skip letters while I'm writing so if for example the comes out th it isn't my fault. Well thanks for the reviews I have a 3****rd**** story that I like but I need a new title for it so any suggestions I would love them it is currently called Roxas and Namine. **

Chapter 17: library, lunch and the other classes

So Lar and I were in the library checking out books for our history project. We have the same teacher, Mr. Xigbar, but unfortuatly I have 7th period and she has him 8th. The project is to write a seven page report on why the Aztec civilization flourished, how the citizens where treated and how they became extinct.

How do you get seven pages out of that don't ask but we have to and if someone doesn't hand it in than Mr. Xigbar adds more work to our next assignment. (A/N I had to do that once my history teacher is so evil).

We picked out three books on the Aztecs and started jotting down notes into our notebooks to help us get started. "Hey Nami what did Riku want?" she asked. "Nothing really just the usual." I said. Than the librarian came over to us and said "be quite". We just rolled our eyes when she left.

"Mon Dou (A/N spell check that means oh my god in French I just spelled it from memory) can't he get a clue you are using him like Kylie uses tissues when she is sick" Lar said.

I let out a chuckle I mean if you know Kylie when she is sick she blows her nose once with one tissue throws that out grabs another, personally I feel bad for the poor trees. "True" I said back. "Will you two be quite please?" yelled the librarian. "Ok we are just leaving." "We are, we are" we yelled/ whined in unison.

Just than the bell rang and off to the lunchroom we went. Once we stepped into the lunchroom don't Demyx and Marluxia jump on our backs. You know the jump on but jump right off jump. Curse these blonde moments. "Hey you two" I said turning around and then Lar turned around.

"Roxas, Axel and Leon are in the principal's office." Said Marluxia. "Again?" yelled Larxene. "What did they do now?" I asked. "Well you might want to sit down for this Nam." Said Demyx leading us to our table.

"Ok" I said sitting down. "Well, Leon was in the hall talking to Axel about Riku and Roxas came by and joined in then they heard Wakka and Tidus in the hall saying something, something you wouldn't want to know" he started

"What?" I asked at of curiosity I looked over at Lar who was listening closely. "Stuff about what Riku supposedly told them, that he was going to claim you this weekend. And when Leon heard this is charged at Wakka and Axel took on Tidus then they realized Roxas wasn't there anymore, than they heard preps screaming Riku's name, so Roxas when after Riku, the preps all stood up for Riku so every skater that was involved has to stay in there until 7th period." He said.

"When did this happen?" asked Lar. "After 2nd going into 3rd" said Marluxia. "Hey Nam, I suppose you heard from these two what happened" Asked Zexion who came up behind us. "Yeah, and you want to know the worst part… I don't get to see Roxas till after 8th period." I said whining.

"Actually Roxas is in our 8th with us they screwed up his schedule so now you two have to classes with each other." Said Demyx. "Cool" I said cheering up. "But then there is always bad news Riku is in our 8th period also" said Marluxia. "Damn" I said banging my head on the table.

"I'm hungry Nami let's get in line" yelled Rikku and Yuna who just came in with Paine at the end of the talk we all just had. "Nam did you here but Roxas?" asked Paine. "Yea." I said walking with them to the line. "That is cute I always knew our cousin was sweet deep deep deep deep deep deep" Alright I get it" I yelled interrupting Yuna's never-ending deeps. "One more?" she asked. "Fine." "Deep down" she finally finished.

"He was always such a sweetheart Yuna what are you talking about?" said Rikku. Paine just laughed "you think that Rikku but rember all those times before he met Nam when he put gum in your hair pushed you down steps mad your skateboard fall off Sunset hill onto the train tracks." Paine said.

"Yeah when he met Nam I never thought I would see him so happy and we all loved you the minute he mentioned you, you just seemed like the kind of person who Roxas would die for." Said Yuna. "Yeah you two are a match made in heaven," said Rikku.

We got our food and walked back to the table. I looked over at the preps table to see Riku staring at me, than he got up and walked over to our table. "Hey punk you better keep a leash on some of your own before they get in over their heads."

He said. "If you quite saying what you want to do and what you are going to do maybe we would have to kick your asses." Said Marluxia. See what did I say when Axel isn't here Marluxia acts like our leader. "Well if you emos just followed the rules of our school maybe we wouldn't have this problem." Said Tidus walking over.

"This school isn't your so shut up before we have to fight you." Said Demyx. "If it is a fight you want than let's fight." Said Tidus jumping towards Demyx but was stopped when Diz came between them. "If this violence continues I will lock every skater at this table and every prep at that table in one classroom until you all get along, is that clear?" Said Diz. "Now continue you lunch in silence if I heard on peep out of any of you, you will go to principle Xemnas." And with that he walked away. Fifteen minutes of total silence came over the whole 5th period lunchroom, and before we all knew it the bell rang for 6th.

"Nami what your next class?" asked Paine. "I have study." I said back. "Cool with me that's awesome." "Roxas told us that you have History with all three of us." "Really?" I said. "That's great."

We got into the classroom and sat down in the back. Diz came into the room and sat down. "Any noise I hear will go to my office and will receive their consequences." He said sitting down. So Paine and I just passed notes:

Hey Paine – me

Hey Nam - Paine

I'm bored – me

Me too, OMG I can't believe Riku would even think that though. - Paine

I do because knowing him he probably does. - Me

True. - Paine

Ha, so what are you doing this weekend? – Me

Well Friday I'm hanging with the gang to help you walk through the party, Saturday everyone except you and Roxas are watching the awards at Lar's house and Sunday I don't know yet. - Paine

Sounds fun, you people do know how much I love you people for helping me this Friday right? And I promise Sunday we'll do something I'll pay oh wait scratch that Roxas's will pay XD – me

Yay. And you are welcome I mean we all love you if you don't so have to be dimmer than a lamppost or soap dish. – Paine

HA, I've never heard that one before. – Me

Yerp it is a Paine original. – Paine

Ha I'll remember that.- Me

You better, well got to go bell will ring soon cya- Paine

Bye- me

The bell rang for seventh world history with Mr. Xiggy. I walked with Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Zexion and Demyx because we all were heading in the same direction. Like usual we sat in the back of the room and we started talking until the second bell rang.

"Ok class today will be easy and I'll let you work on you assignments quietly if I hear any noise from anyone that work will be tripled." Mr. Xiggy yelled from his desk. I started writing but stopped when something hit my head.

It was a note crumbled up into a ball and thrown at me by Sora, it was from Riku:

_Hey Nami,_

_Still can't wait until Friday. Sorry bout the café incident we had today you buddies just overreacted. Whatever hopefully you aren't doing anything important because I'm so bored right now I'm writing a novel for you. You have 8__th__ period with me, which is so cool. Oh yeah I told Kairi she isn't that happy but I told her to shut up, you are totally right about her and I want to tell you something but I don't trust Sora so I'll tell you later. So this novel isn't turning out the way I wanted it to but oh well. I heard Yuna, Rikku, and Paine are Roxas's Cousins, that's cool, but let your clan leader know three skaters aren't going to stop our population of preps from growing. Well I'm going. I love you. _

_Riku_

Wow is all I have to say. I put the note in my pocket and started writing my assignment again. I can't help but think of what Tidus said Riku said.

I mean what if that happens the others won't be there in time no lie I'm going to be scared that whole night and it is going to be pretty hard to hide it and why does Kairi hate me so much? My thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang.

Demyx and me founded Marluxia in the hall who was dragging Roxas by the tie around his neck. "I believe this belong to you Nam" he said handing me his tie. " Thanks for returning him." I said taking the tie and letting it go. "How was Mansex with you Rox?" Demyx asked while walking.

"Nothing he said if we had one more problem he will separate the girls from the boys and if that doesn't work we'll have to get disciplinary measures with us." He said. "What's he doing now treating us like kindergarteners?" Demyx asked.

"No because we would be able to have nap time and play with that fun clay and eat cookies and drink apple juice and." Said Marluxia who was cut off by me. "Ok we get it and that was a rhetoricalquestion."

"What does rhetorical mean?" asked Roxas walking beside me now. "It means that, that question didn't need a comment, babe." I said. "Oh, I'm so happy you are smart." He said "Me too" I said back.

We got to science and were greeted by Mr. Vexen. We all took our seats in the back for two reasons: a.) That's were we always sit and b.) Mr. V is known to ramble about how we don't respect our elders. I mean we respect them, don't we?

Demyx,Roxas, Marluxia and I were deep in our conversation when Riku, Selphie and Hayner walked in. then it hit me I'm suppose to not like Roxas when I'm around Riku, so Roxas and I started arguing. It went like this:

"Roxas just shut up I don't want to look at you right now" – Me

"But Nam I still like you" – my babe

"I don't care I like someone else" – me. I said this while glancing at Riku.

"I don't care" – Roxas

Than the second bell rang an on came the lectures for Mr. V. "You kids know that when I was your ages I would never dare to talk back to my teachers, they would slap me with rulers." He said. "Well we do it because if you hit us we file law suits," said Selphie.

Roxas and I passed a note while the preps argued with Mr. V.

Hey babe you know I love you – me

Yeah I kind of figured that – Roxas

Ha, omg why is Selphie starting this we all know Mr. V is loco – me

Obviously she doesn't – Roxas

True, I think she is looking at detention for a week how bout you? – me

I say two – Roxas

Is it a bet than? – Me

Guess so but if I win what do I get? – Roxas

Well if I win you let me drive home and if you win… - Me

I get to carry you onstage at the awards – Roxas

You are on – me

"Selpie if you don't stop it this instant you will …"

To be continued… 

**A/N: ok people pick who should win Roxas or Namine. R&R I'll update soon summer is almost here yay no more school **


	18. Chapter 18: selphie'spunishment

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Hey people sorry about the long wait, exams are coming and I'm probably failing algebra hopefully I don't have summer school, that would suck so anyway on with the story and away with depressing thoughts of school**

Chapter 18: Selphie's punishment/ Demyx's problem

"Miss Selphie if you do not shut up and stop arguing with me or you will have two weeks of detention." Yelled Mr. Vexen. Roxas stood up "I win!" he yelled. "Mr. Roxas take your seat and no father random outburst." Said Mr. V as Roxas took his seat.

"Looks like I win" he whispered to me while sticking his tongue out. "Fine" I said with a pout. "Babe don't do that face you can drive home if you really want to" he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yay" I said. Just then the bell rang school was finally over, this horrible dreadful Tuesday was finally over. Well not exactly but the worst part, oh my god why do these blonde moments come at the most randomest times.

I went to my locker with Lar, because I had to meet Roxas at his car. As I started putting my books away I heard the sound of wheels on tile, I looked to my left and I saw Roxas and Axel skateboarding down the hall pushing everyone into their lockers as two prep teachers chased them.

I couldn't help but laugh until they stopped at my locker. "Hey Babe you ready?" Roxas asked me. "Yeah" I said closing my locker by the time we all got to out lockers the whole school was empty, but just to make sure I looked all around for any sign of preps in the hall be fore I took Roxas's hand and walked to the car with him.

There were only two cars in the lot, Roxas's and Axel's, I climbed into the driver seat of the blue mustang than realized "Oh Crap Rox I have work." I yelled at him. He just laughed. "Your work clothes are in the back get dressed now I won't look I promise" he said closing the door.

I had nothing to worry about I trust Roxas plus he has black tinted windows I claimed in the back and put on the work uniform. Then I climbed back in the drivers seat and signaled Roxas to get in.

He waved bye to Axel and Lar as they drove off, meanwhile I started the car and started pulling out. " I don't see why the driver's ED people wont pass you I mean you drive good, very slow but good." Roxas said. "You call this slow I'm doing 60 if I get pulled over we are both in trouble." I said back.

"You forget so much I swear school is killing your brain, my dad will bail us out," he said. "Oh yeah" I said concentrating on the road. "Anyway Hun I was offered to act in a movie but I really don't know if I want to do It." He said.

"Roxie that is terrific!" I yelled almost letting go of the wheel. "Yeah, but we would begin filming in about a month and I wanted you to come with me but they said it would be best if I only came I would get home schooled until the end of the year and they said you should stay in school." He said frowning.

"Can't your pop- pop talk to them?" I asked. "I could ask," he said smiling. I turned into the parking lot of Smile Zone. We both got out and walked to the front of the car there I kissed him goodbye, gave him a hug and then I gave him the keys.

"I'll pick you up later." He said. "Call or text me when you are done." "Will do and don't be surprised if I text you during work." I said walking away. He pulled away once I got into hell. "Hey Brad what am I doing today?" I asked walking up to my manager. "Work the concession stand and Prize case." He yelled. Someone is in a bad mood today.

One I got in back of the counter and once I got behind there didn't about fifteen people jump in line yelling, "I want cheese fries, I want pizza, I want a diet coke, as so one." I felt like saying. "I want a golden toilet seat but you don't see me getting one this second so shut-up".

Once I got everyone situated I looked around, no one really was at the counter so I decided to sit down and text people.

Hey Lar I'm dying Xp – me

Ha hang in there only five more hours to go – Larxene

Easy for you to say. – Me

Not really I'm working too – Larxene

Well you're not working in hell at least you can say to your boss "hey I'm leaving" when ever you want. – Me

True, hwy not say you aren't feeling good? – Larxene

Because then I would have to come in Friday and Saturday. – Me

OoOo can't help you there. – Larxene

Thanks for thinking though. – me

I gotta go back to work cya later – Larxene

Bye- me

Who to text next. Let's see I got one AXEL.

Axel I'm died. – Me

Ha nice knowing you. – Axel

Thanks- Me

Well what do you want me to do? – Axel

Idk stop me from being bored - me

Can't help you there. – Axel

Why not? - Me

Demyx's car broke somehow and we are trying to fix it. – Axel

Oh who are we. – me

Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, me and idk if you would count Mar but he is just sitting on a step. – Axel

How'd his car break down? – me

Smart one thought that if you put water in the engine it would go faster. – Axel

You are joking right? – me

Nope dead serious. – Axel

Wow Demyx is a genius. – me

Roxas is getting mad that I'm talking to his girlfriend so he is taking my phone talk to him. – Axel

Ok- me

Why did you text Axel before me – Axel (ACTUALLY ROXAS)

I was bored and Axel is first in my phonebook. – me

Oh – Roxas

Yeah I know it sucks right, hold on I have to put my phone away Brad is coming. – me

Ok hurry back. – Roxas

"Namine what are you doing?" asked Brad walking up to me, "there are at least five customers waiting to get their prizes." He added. "Ok chill" I got up and walked over to the glass counter.

I gave away a lot of stuff I don't what but those kids I think all thy did was play games oh well back to my spot on the chair in the corner.

I'm back – me

Finally – Roxas

How many more hours. – Me

Actually you just killed about five and a half so you get out in 30 minutes. – Roxas

OMG really – me

Axel and me are coming to get you now.- Roxas

So you are texting while driving? – Me

No my car is at my house so Axel volunteered to come with me to pick you up so he is driving his car. – Roxas

Oh did you fix the car? – Me

Yea, we drained the water out, and I had to get my mom to get the guy who fixes my engine all the time to come and do the rest. – Roxas

I still can't believe that. – Me

You should – Roxas

I do just cause you said so – Me

You know if anything happens to you Friday I'll kill Riku and Leon would probably kill every Prep. – Roxas

…I was trying to avoid that topic. – Me

Sorry but just letting you know all right because that's how much I love you. – Roxas

Aw I love you 2 3 – me

Ok well we are outside right now so get ready – Roxas

Alright bye – me

I grabbed my coat and looked at the clock it read 9:30 time did fly. I said bye to Brad and walked outside then I remembered Axel car only had two seats, this ride was going to be fun. I walked over to them and Roxas came out of the car "we forgot it was only a two person car" he said scratching the back of his head.

"That's ok" I said, "I'm sitting on your lap". He climbed in than I sat on his lap. (A/N don't try that at home especially in a corvette it hurts trust me). The seat belt didn't fit around both of us so Roxas acted like my seat belt; he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

Axel started laughing so we looked over at him. "You two remind me of my grandparents" he said. Roxas punched him in the shoulder. " Don't compare us to someone in **Your **family" he said "we are much better looking" he added.

I just sat there laughing at those two, for being best friends they really have the worst arguments last time it was about I forget but something really stupid. "Oh yeah forgot to ask what are we doing this summer?" said Axel looking at Roxas.

"My mom and dad are going to Aruba, we can either go with them stay at my house that week." He said. "Yeah I'm going to Aruba" said Axel. "Ok so we are all going to Aruba now" I said. "Yerp just because I'm the leader and whatever I say goes" said Axel. "You are not the leader till Leon Graduated I thought," I said.

"Well Axel was a skater way before Leon." Roxas said. "Wait Leon was a prep" I said. "no everyone starts out in life as a prep you parents don't dress you in black and say I want to cause trouble every where you go." Roxas said. "Oh" I said.

We pulled up at my house and I got out followed by Roxas. "I'll see you tomorrow I said hugging him." "I'll call you when I get home" he said kiss my head. We broke away and he climbed back into Axel's car. I walked in my house. "Hey baby how was work?" my mom asked once I got into the kitchen.

"It was work." I said grabbing my dinner plate out of the microwave and sitting down net to my dad on the couch in the den watching some sappy love movie he was watching with my mom. " You and Roxas have any plans this weekend?" my dad asked.

"Yea Friday we are going to a beach party and Saturday we are going to the MTV awards with his grandpop" I said. "Oh will you be on TV or in the magazines?" mmy mom asked.

"I don't know probably" I said getting annoyed. "Aw our little girl is going to be famous" "Oh god mother I'm going to bed." I said going up the stairs and throwing on my PJs. I climb in bed and my phone started to ring.

It was Roxas, "Hey Babe just saying that I got home and I wanted to say goodnight and I love you" he said. "I love you too Goodnight and I have to tell you something tomorrow" I said. "All right bye" he said hanging up.

A/N: sorry for the long update writers block, Summer is coming like I said exams are next week and I'm away from my computer for my birthday I'll be in Disney World just letting yous all know (the week before July 20 which is my b-day I'll driving home on my b-day how fun does that sound lol) you all enjoy your last weeks of torture I know I will (not). As Always R&R


	19. Chapter 19: Skip Day

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Hey people sorry about the long wait, exams are coming and I'm probably failing algebra hopefully I don't have summer school, that would suck so anyway on with the story and away with depressing thoughts of school**

Chapter 19:

I woke up, as usually, normal routine but something was different when Roxas pulled up. He was in normal clothes. "Hey Babe wondered if you wanted to call it a sick day today I can get my mom to call you out too" he said once I opened the door.

My parents left and what would one day off do to me? "Sure" I said running up the steps to my room to change. I pulled out a pair of black capris and a white tank top and I got dressed. I walked down stairs with my black and white DC's on and sat next to Roxas on the couch.

"My mom called you out so we have the whole day to ourselves." He said pulling me closer to him and hugging me. "Why don't we go to my house just in case your rents come home and find you"? He said getting up with me clinging to him still. We got into his car and rode off to his house.

At first we just chilled on the couch watching Regis and Kelly but after that got boring we decided to walk around town. That's when the day got crazy first we were walking around Market street buying random stuff that we wanted and getting an idea on what to wear to the awards but around noon was when I saw _**it.**_

It being Riku. This is how the whole lunch thing went. Rox and I were trying to agree on something to eat it was between McDonalds or Burger King (XD) when I hear someone yell my name I looked behind me and there he was luckily Roxas hid under a random bench by the trolley stop. "Hey why aren't you in school" he asked walking up to me.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I said back putting my hands on my hips. "well my mom told me to drop my little cousin off at my aunt's who lives here in Twilight Town but I noticed I was already late for class so I told my aunt to call me out." he said. "What's your story?" "Like I would tell you." I said, "Okay well I'm going to go home and sleep, bye hun" he said, kissing my cheek and walking away.

When he was clearly out of sight Roxas jumped out from where he was. "Wow he needs a life." He said walking back over to me. "Tell me about it." I said. "So why don't we go to Wendy's now" I said. "But I want a Taco now" he said. "Well you go to Taco Bell and I'll go to Wendy's," I said. "No how about we just go to Pizza Hut," he said. "Fine I don't care," I said.

We walked over to Pizza Hut and noticed there was a long wait so we came to the conclusion to look around some more than go home and order pizza.

We went to this jewelry store I founded white pearls with a black heart in the middle for a charm. I liked it a lot and Roxas bought it for me. "Hey Nami do you have any ideas of what you want your dress to look like yet?" her asked. "Not really something nice thought that'll match my new necklace." "So we are still going Friday before your beach party thingy right", he asked. "As far as I know yes," I said. "Ok" he said.

We got to his car. "Oh yeah the designer of the dress place that we are going to sent me this magazine for you to get ideas from, you can tell her what you want and she'll have it on time Saturday" he said hading me the magazine. "Thanks" I said taking it. I started flipping though.

While he was driving I was pointing out the ones I liked. One particularly caught my eye. It didn't have straps and went a little below the knee it was tight and the top and puffed out and the bottom, it was black with white polka dots on it. I showed it to him, he liked it too. "It'll look good on you, but then again anything looks good on you," he said.

We got to his house and plopped on the couch, than I got a text from Larxene:

Hey, what are you and Rox doing? – Lar

How'd you know I was with him? – me

Jez I doesn't take a genius to know – Lar

Oh bet you it is quit there – me

Yeah no you, Rox, or Riku – Lar

Lol, w.e so what's up – me

Nothing some brains flooded to boy's bathrooms – Lar

All of them – me

Yea- Lar

I have a feeling Demy did it – me

Duh- Lar

Why does he like to flood stuff – me

I don't know he is Demyx – Lar

Ha True – me

So Xemy said we probably won't have school tomorrow cause of it – Lar

Well floods are good for one thing – me

I know Demy used what's left of his brain for once – Lar

Lol so call when your out ok – me

Why you and Rox doing something I should know about – Lar

No! – Me

Not the nasty – Lar

NOOO!!- me

Good stay safe you two – Lar

HA you too – Me

"Hey Roxas we don't have school tomorrow" I said. "Why not?" he asked. "Demyx flooded the bathrooms," I said. "I knew he would be smart sometime in his life" he said. We ordered the pizza and sat in his living room watching Ghost Ship one of the worst scary movies in the world but hey it's all good. After the movie it was two thirty.

I called my mom and got her answering machine/ voicemail whatever you call it. I left her a message. Hey mom it's Nami I'm going over Roxas's with the rest of the gang call if you need me. love you.

And then I hung up. There was a knock on the door Roxas answered it and in came the crew. Axel, Lar, Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Rikku, Paine, Yuna, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Leon.

"Hey you two" Lar said winking.

A/N: I'm gonna stop there today I'm fried sorry for the long update and if I might say I think this is the worst chapter I ever wrote 3 more weeks until I go to Florida I miss you all. I'll try and update before that hope your all enjoying your summer R&R.


	20. Chapter 20: short chapter

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people I make up. **

**Hey people long time no story sorry about the wait I hate it when I do this but thanks for waiting so without nothing else to do let's get this story rolling…again…**

Chapter 20: short chapter [

"So you two how was skipping?" Asked Axel. "Fun oh yeah before I forget where is that brain of a boy Demyx?" asked Roxas. "Right here" Yelled Demyx jumping up and down.

"Wow someone is sure proud of himself" I said walking toward Larxene. "Yeah you should have seen him on the way here" she said. "Wish I did. " "So thanks to this genius we get off tomorrow what are we going to do?" Asked Axel while everyone sat down in the living room to think.

"Tomorrow is Thursday right, so why don't us girls go shopping with Nami because the beach party is Friday and you guys work on fixing the water broken car?" said Tifa. "That sounds good," said Yuffie. "I know which is why I said it." "So you guys sleepover Demyx's and we'll sleep over Nami's" Said Larxene.

Everyone agreed to that. "So we'll stay here and hang till about nine," said Roxas. "I have to go to work at four," I said. "Yeah me too my dad will kill me if I don't at least get one shift in this week" said Larxene. "Ok well you guys can take Axel's car Lar you would have to drive because I don't think Axel want Nami driving" he said.

"Hey I don't want any of them driving my car they'll both crash it." "No I won't Axel trust me" said Lar pinching his cheek. "Remind me why I go out with you." Everyone laughed we love it when those two get into "noting fights" as Dane Cook calls them. (A/N I would love to own him but I don't).

I looked at the clock it was already three. "Why don't we all just leave now" I said pointing to the clock. "true everyone out of my house" Said Roxas pushing everyone out the door except me and Axel who was staying over, "I'll text you later ok babe" he said. "Ok bye" I said giving him a hug and a kiss.

Lar and I climbed into the car and speed off to my house lucky for her she gets to where whatever she wants to work unlike me who has to where a uniform 24/7. When we pulled up to my house I ran up to my room and got dressed. I wrote my mom a note saying I was off to work and the girls were sleeping over if she needed me she would have to text me.

I locked the front door and slammed it shut. After climbing into the car we sped off to the Smile Zone.

"What time do you get done Nam?" "Nine thirty" "Ok so we'll all be over your house around ten". "Sounds fine to me". the car ride was short probably because all Lar did was tell about what happened in school but once we pulled up to my work I totally forgot the whole ride. "Thanks Lar" I said waving to her as she sped off. Now onward to hell I thought to myself"

A/N: I know short chapter but I'm having writers block this sucks sorry people any ideas are welcomed


	21. Chapter 21:surprises

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people/places I make up. **

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever I started school again and things are going crazy I'll try to update more but thanks for waiting and please give any comments/ proposals I'm running out of ideas. Hopefully this chapter makes up for long times. **

Chapter 21**: Surprise **

I walked into the sliding doors of the Smile Zone only to get "Namine you are five minutes late!" from a very angry Brad. "Ok five minutes big whoop what could have happened in those five minutes a kid drowning in the ball pin," I snapped back .

"Very funny Namine have you forgotten the mayors twin boys are having their party here and we only have five people on shift FIVE, now get your self signed in and go over to the jungle gym! He shouted. I signed in and walked over to the giant building of safety pads, giant slides, and a horrible mix of the colors red blue and purple, where a line of about twenty kids. Answer me this who in their right minds in sane enough to have that many kids run around?

I walked over to the ticket counter and pulled out a stamp of a balloon and a green ink pad and as the kids gave me their tickets I stamped their hands and they walked in one kid in particular annoyed me to no end he was about 7 years old he had glasses and was the biggest know it all ever for example I went to give him a stmp and he said and I quote " is that lead free ink?" how the hell am I suppose to know I didn't make it so I just said "I'm not sure."

Then he said "because lead can poison kids everywhere a lot of kids my age are getting sick from lead" I was getting obviously pissed now so I took his hand and stamped it and he walked in. Another kid that annoyed me was this little girl about the same age with blonde hair every time I stamped her hand she would be either " I can't see it" or "it's not straight."

Once I got the line down I pulled out my phone and looked at it. It said you have 6 unread text messages, I decided to view them now considering I'm bored and can't really do anything. First was from Larxene it said:

-Nami get back to me as soon as you get this you are gonna piss yourself X D

I decided to get back to her first because I can use a good laugh right about now so I said:

What do you want this better be funny?

Once that was sent I looked at the second on it was from Roxas:

-hey babe I'm so bored Axel almost burned my kitchen so hopefully your day is better then mine I love you get back to me ASAP.

Then I replied

-hey I would rather take Axel over this hellhole I'm in I have a birthday party of nothing but screaming kids I love you too I call you on my break

I went through the rest of the texts really fast three where from my mom and the last one was some random person who had the wrong number. Lar got back to me:

-Ok well I know you have to get back to work so I'll give you the short version well I was working at the diner table 5 our normal and guess who was there… the preps so I was the one who was suppose to wait on them and they all had on their Hollister, Aero etc. Clothing lines so it was pretty obvious they didn't belong well I went up to them and asked them why they were here and they said they were looking for you so I told them were at work and they said well why don't I get you and I said what do I look like and they said our waitress and then I took a pitcher of soda that someone was bring out to another table and spilled it on them lol you really don't have to get back at me I just wanted to lighten up your day see you tonight –Lar

I don't see why I can't work there it is so much fun but I can't now I looked at my phone it was only eight thirty and this party looked like it can go on for hours. In the time being I helped some kid who thought I would be smart to climb on the outside of the jungle gym, tied some random kids shoes for her and cleaned up the slide that someone peed on isn't my job lovely? Not.

Finally it was quiting time I ran over to sign out and Brad came up to me and said, " where do you think your going?" and I said "home I get out at nine thirty" "oh well today your getting the late shift" he said. "since when?" "since now" he said back. "I have plans you can't so that now just cause you're the manager you can't." he cut me off by putting his hand in from of my face. " Namine it wasn't me who wanted it the owner's step-son personally asked for you" he said walking out the door.

Oh great so it'll just be me this random guy who I have never net in my lifeand apparently he knows me talk about stalker. I walked into the back to get a drink of soda, this place is so boring with no one here then I decided to text Roxas:

-hey hun I have to work the late shift come by when ever because the owners step-son is the one that wanted me to work late and it's creepy so if you can come please

He responded pretty fast:

-ok I'll be right over

I closed my phone and heard the sliding door open I looked and saw Mr. Im so high and mighty walking through the door (Riku), he walked over to the counter where I was now. "Hey sorry I had to make you work the night shift it's the only way we could actually be alone" he said lifting up the counter top. " Wait so you're the owner's step-son?" I asked standing up. "Yup" he said coming closer to me. I started backing away. Bad move I backed right into a wall.

He leaded over and put his hands on the wall above my shoulders. Everything else just happened really fast he leaned in more kissed me and kept pushing me against the wall. He broke apart when he heard the sliding door open again and this time it was Roxas….

A/N:Sorry guys leaving off there R&R the cliffhanger sucks but you'll just have to wait I try to update in the next week ok but until then ….um…smile.


	22. Chapter 22: Home

Skaters and Preps

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else in this story besides the people/places I make up. **

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever ( I've been busy with school and babysitting and my new job which sucks BTW and ideas for the story just tell me and thank you for waiting.**

Chapter 22:  Home 

Once Roxas walked in I kept staring from him to Riku and back not knowing what to do luckily Roxas had a plan. He walked over to us and leaned over the counter "Hey Nami I was thinking lately and I thinks it's about time we get back together I was stupid I never should have dumped you" he then took my hand and kissed it.

I just rolled my eyes talk about over dramatic no wonder he got asked to star in these cheesy movies but I played along with it "Roxas you know why we broke up and I don't think I'm ready to be hurt again and I like it better with us just being friends". 

"But Nami I made a mistake please" he then walked behind the counter toward me and Riku "please Babe" he said giving me a puppy look. "No Roxas" I said turning away from him. "Fine can I at least give to a ride home?" he asked. Then Riku stepped in "you heard her punk she doesn't like to anymore now go be your emo self and go home write you depressing poetry about how you wish she'd come back to you"

"Riku that's enough" I said looking at Roxas "I'll see you later Roxas I have to close this place" Roxas then walked out with a grin. "You need a ride home?" asked Riku, "no I just felt like walking 15 miles what do you think" "let me just lock up and we can get going" he said walking away from me. 

When he got done closing the Smile Zone we walked outside toward his Black BMW. He opened my door waited for me to get in then closed it and can in on his side. "So Namine now that your free you wanna go see a movie tonight or something?" he asked starting up his car and driving out of the parking lot.

I did respond I just looked out the window. "Don't think about him he's a jerk you are better off without him. Plus there is another option." I looked over at him and he was what I was presuming to be a really bad impersonation of Roxas's grin, and that made me laugh. "Sorry Riku I promised Lar we'd hang out tonight maybe some other time" 

"Ok, well if you ever want to get out of work early you know my number." "yea" "Your still coming to the beach party, right?" "So far" I said putting on a fake smile he turned the radio on to "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus. Don't get me wrong it's an ok song I just don't like this kind of music so I decided to text Lar.

_I got my sights set on you and I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

N-Hey Lar you'll never guess what I'm doing

L- What?

_I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like I must have known you in another life  
Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
Now I can't wait to see you again_

N- jamming to Hannah Montana

L- lol Why__

[Chorus:  
The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again

N- I'm driving in a car with Riku

L- oh that's why Roxi is here__

I got this crazy feeling, deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

N- Roxas is there_  
_L- Well Duh I said that

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

N- lol, Lar I'll be over once I get rid of Riku

L- you better

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking about  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said "Oh she's just being Miley"  
The next time we hang out  
I will redeem myself  
My heart it can't rest till then  
I can't wait to see you again_

N- I promise tell Rox I love him

L- I'll see you later and Rox loves you too aww I rember when you two hated each other

N- ok w.e bye lar

L- bye bye

"Want me to walk you to your door?" I was snapped out of my revere and noticed we were at my house. "How did you know were I lived?" "I drive down this street after school and sometimes I see you walk in" "oh, well I think I can walk to my house myself but thanks for the offer…and the ride."

"Anytime" he said as I opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked up to my door and opened it and closed it quickly behind me and ran upstairs. Once I got into my room I changed I was in this uniform for too long. I put on a pair of jeans a black T-shirt with blue print of Roxas's band, which is now called "Alibi". I put on my shoes and grabbed my bag that was filled with my stuff for Lar's house. 

I ran down the stairs to see my parents in the living room yelling at each other so to make it clear I was leaving I yelled "I walking to Lar I'll see you tomorrow I love you both." I ran out before any questions were asked. Lar only lived about a block away so it wasn't a long walk and I needed the fresh air.

I got to her door and rang the bell. It took about five minutes till she opened the door but she did and we walked up to her room. The walls were Dark Blue with an assortment of yellow lightening bolts all around and her carpet was black she had cloths in a pile in the corner next to her black desk with her laptop on it and her black and yellow messy bed… that's my best friend for you. 

"Hey Nami" came a voice from behind me I felt arms wrap around my waist and hug me. I turned around to see Roxas. I took notice to Axel who was in the doorway with _Cheetos. "_Hey Nam" he said walking over to Larxene's bed and sitting down. 

Another A/N: Sorry againg about the update I meant to update sooner but I just couldn't find time. R&R and tell me how evil I'm for not updating sooner I'll tryto write more when more ideas come up. Thanks again for being so patient. 


End file.
